Opposites Attract: The Reason
by Mlz
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy complete opposites in every way right? Well not completely... After Raven asks Beast Boy a question it leads to something unexpected. Something really unexpected. RavxBB.
1. Thinking And Talking

**Hey guys! This is my first Fan Fiction I hope you like it. There lots of _Fluff_!! Sorry I love _Fluff_!! Especially between Raven and Beast Boy! Anyway on with Chapter 1 hope you like it!!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. But I do own these lovely eyebrows I recently got waxed!!**

Chapter 1: Thinking and Talking 

Beast Boy sat in his bed half asleep and half awake he hadn't really been doing anything but thinking, which was a rare thing for Beast Boy. But this thinking was important he was thinking about someone in particular ...

'_Raven'_ the name had echoed in Beast Boys head for days now over and over it seemed to have been kept in a chamber and was just recently released. All his cherished memories of Raven were kept in this chamber and as he more explored the chamber he found more traces of her expressing her emotions. He found himself digging harder trying to find more... like the time when she had faintly smiled at him or when she had actually tried his tofu eggs. Or when the sun gently touched her face illuminating her eyes. _Her eyes_ were the pathway to her emotions. Beast Boy had found that it was the only way to find what she was really thinking. She was _perfect_ in everyway! He fell into a deeper thought. _'What was this feeling?'_ he thought it over for a few minutes and then the thought hit him. _'Is this Love...? It can't be... Me? In Love? With Raven?' _the thought sounded ridiculous except for one part _'With Raven'. _He couldn't believe it could this actually be love?

He turned over on his side to look at the clock _"1:44"._ Why did it have to be so early in the morning! He sat up and slowly and set his feet on the floor he pushed his hands against the bed then stood for no less then 5 seconds and started towards the Kitchen to get some soymilk. As he reached the living room he found it much lighter, then the hallway he was in before hand, the moonlight was pouring over the furniture giving it the impression that it was a pale grey.... It reminded him of Ravens pale complexion. _Her Skin _another feature Beast Boy loved about her. It reminded him of all the time she spent alone and in the dark. Even though most people wouldn't like that... Beast Boy did because it kept him aware that her emotions could not be show at all times. After grasping hold of his thought and thinking over and over _' Stop thinking romantically. You are BEAST BOY! Love is not on your agenda of things to do!!' _he continued on into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and squinted his eyes at the light that hit his eyes with the impact of a car. He slowly opened them as they got adjusted to the light. The fridge was packed!! If Starfire hadn't taken the time to label the drawers so everyone knew where thing's were other Titans probably wouldn't have a clue where or _what_ anything was. _'Thank God for Starfire!'_ the thought passed through his head and he chuckled a bit for before grabbing the bottle of soymilk and taking it out of the fridge. He went to the cupboard to pull out a glass when something caught his eye....

He looked over in the corner of the room where he saw a silver glint. He drew closer and closer... "Cyborg??" he said aloud. Cyborg sat in one of the 5 kitchen table chairs head tilted forward drooling.

"CYBORG!" Beast Boy yelled trying not to yell to loud as to not wake anyone else up.

"AHH!! DEMON MONKEYS GET AWAY!" Cyborg screamed as he armed his sonic cannon and shot at the ceiling.

"Wow! No need to shot the ceiling or me!! I was just waking you up to inform of the Amazon River that is on our kitchen table!!"

Cyborg looked down at his huge pile of drool on the table. "Oh sorry."

Beast Boy went over to the sink and threw him a dishcloth. "No prob. Just clean it up." He went over and poured the soymilk into his cup and walked over to the fridge and put the container back. Cyborg finished cleaning up and threw the cloth in the sink. "BULLSEYE!" he said in a triumphant voice "So why you up so late? It's probably around two in the morning!"

"Couldn't sleep." Beast Boy said while placing the soymilk back in the fridge.

"Why not?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"I was... thinking." Beast Boy sat down at the table and took a sip from his glass.

"Is the apocalypse really that close??" Cyborg said in a taunting voice.

Beast Boy slit his eyes and glared at him "Ha Ha, VERY funny. But I WAS close to telling you WHAT I was thinking about. But now I think I'll let you figure that out for yourself." He finished with a sly look on his face and took a sip of soymilk.

"Hmmm...." Cyborg put a finger on his chin pretending to think. "Is it about Raven?"

Beast Boy spat his milk out across the table it sprayed all over Cyborgs face. "HOW'D YOU KNOW?"

"Well your reaction just then kinda gave it away." He said with a look of disgust on his face as he wiped off the Soymilk.

"Sorry." Beast Boy said as his face turned a light shade of pink.

"Also when I asked you if you wanted _eggs _yesterday you said yes and while you said that you were starring at Raven. Also its pretty hard NOT to notice how whenever she's near you, you stutter. If you were in my shoes.... You'd know!"

"Dude, you don't where shoes!" Beast Boy said.

"Not own-wy is wittle Beast Boy in _WOVE _for wonce in his wife he's being smart!" Cyborg teased in a babyish voice. He then realized what Beast Boy just said. "The apocalypse IS coming!! Not only are you thinking but your being smart!! You must really be in love." Cyborg then burst out in a fit a giggles.

Beast Boy finished his milk and then looked at Cyborg "Don't tell anyone okay?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg pleadingly.

"Why everyone already knows."

"WHAT???" Beast Boy jumped up out of his chair and fell on the floor there was a _thump_ and then a groan. Beast Boy sat there feeling miserable.

"Everyone except Raven that is. We were talking about it the other day."

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief that showed that his hope was restored and picked himself off the floor. "So she doesn't know then?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

As Cyborg said that Beast Boy heard something coming down the stairs...

Robin appeared in the kitchen yawning and stretching his arms. "What's up with all the racket??" he said after letting out a long yawn.

"Lover Boy here has finally admitted that he likes Raven."

Robin suddenly was more awake and aware of them. "Really?" he asked with a glint of curiosity in his eye.

Beast Boy looked at Robin and nodded.

"Well I guess your going to need some help then. With the consideration that Raven's going to be a hell of a combination to crack. First tell me how you feel about her."

"Well..." Beast Boy said falling into a state of adoration "She has the most beautiful shade of violet for eyes, her hair seems to dance in the wind every time there a slight breeze, she got this personality that has a certain spark to her and she so strong and able to carry on with a burden that..."

"Okay! WE GET THE POINT!! Your head of heels, over the moon, would walk across the galaxy for her!! MADLY IN LOVE!!" Cyborg flung his hands around in the air wildly before settling down.

"He's right you know." Robin said nodding his head.

"Yeah... I think he is."

There's Chapter 1 for ya'll!! Hope ya liked it!! Now on to Chapter 2! And before I forget... I wanted to let you know that any reviews are good!! All are accepted!! Good, Bad or Ugly!! 


	2. Early Morning Talking

**Chapter 2: Early Morning Talking**

Beast Boy sat there for another moment "I think I'm going back to bed. I'm tired." He said he glanced over at the clock it read 2:57. Robin and Cyborg had changed the subject to _Movies. _Although Beast Boy liked the movies he just didn't feel like talking about them right now. Robin turned around glanced up at him "Okay.... And Beast Boy trust me and take my advice to _just be yourself_. So there are SO many TV shows that are based off guys trying to impress a girl... that it sicken's me! So just be yourself cuz you don't want Raven to fall in love with a person that really isn't you." Beast Boy looked at Robin. "Dude that's really deep.If I wasn't in a thinking mood right now that would be over my head. Thanks."

"Welcome." Robin then turned around and started talking with Cyborg again.

Beast Boy left the kitchen and headed towards his room. As he passed by Raven's room he stopped. He could feel her presence there it was just something he could tell he didn't know what maybe it was the air or just his gut feeling but he knew. He slowly crept towards her door and silently put his ear up against the cold metal. At first all he heard was his heart beating then as he listened closer he heard a light breathing sound. He slowly inched away from the door and began to walk towards his room.

Halfway there he heard a crash from Ravens room. He quickly walked back down the hallway and knocked on her door.

Raven looked over at her dresser where two of her vases had broken. She flung her feet over the side of her bed and stood up and started moving towards the vases when she heard a knock on the door she thought she had felt someone else present but didn't feel like finding out. But now she did she feel deep into her mind concentrating on who it was... It was _Beast Boy. _At first she was startled and one of her candles started to turn black and white but she calmed herself down and replied "Yes Beast Boy? What do you want?" there was silence, he was obviously confused on how she knew it was him, then he replied in a voice muffled by the door" I.... Umm.... I... hhhheaaard.... A.... a.... crraash.... Are.... Ummmm...... yyyouuu....ahhhh....okay???"

"I'm fine. But my vases aren't" she stood up and went over the door to open it" could you get me a broom please?" the door was now fully open and the faint light from the hall was shining in revealing to broken vases lying on her dresser.

"Ssssuuuurrreee!!" Beast Boy said slowly then rushed off towards the bathroom. Raven looked out the door at Beast Boy jogging down the hallway and then back at the broken vases_. 'Why did they break?'_ she thought then thought harder but couldn't remember... it must have been her dream. She started to clean up the mess picking, up pieces with her hands, and putting them in a pile.

When Beast Boy came back with the broom he knocked and then entered because she had left the door open. "Thanks." Raven said while taking the broom from Beast Boy grasp. "Your welcome." Beast Boy beamed with pride. Suddenly his face went from happy to a face struck with horror. "Your bleeding!" he bent down and took her hand to examine the cut. She pulled her hand back "I'll be okay."

"No you won't there's a piece of glass in there. Hold on." He grabbed her hand and laid it in his. He examined it and placed his finger in a bit. She winced but then nodded it agreement to continue. He put it in further and pulled out the small piece of glass covered in blood.

"Thank You." She said with a slight smile on her face. Beast Boy grinned... that was a smile!! A SMILE!! SHE SMILED!!! "Your welcome!" he said still wearing that cheesy grin. "I almost forgot there's a old saying where when people are hurt you kiss the cut to make it better. Do you mind?" Raven looked at him and then the cut and then deciding whether or not her emotions would act up or not. She decided to take the chance and nodded her head giving him the okay. Beast Boy kissed it gently as soon as his lips touched her finger she felt warmth he pulled back and looked up at her. Her eyes were dancing with delight even though she didn't realize it. "It feels better already." He turned around and began to walk towards the hallway but before he left Raven called out to him. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Raven?" he turned around.

"Try not to stutter when you talk to me."

"Sorry." He then quietly shut the door and hurried off towards his room.

**Okay that is the first part of this chapter. Instead of having it on the next chapter I'm just going to continue it on this one.**

Raven meditated quietly in the corner of the living room although the rest of the room wasn't as quite as she was. Everyone sat on the couch Cyborg,  
Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy all sat playing an adventure game. She thought back on what Beast Boy had done for her merely the night before ago. At times he can be really sweet and selfless and at others he could drive a psychologist insane. She thought for a second and a second again and her body started to tingle._ 'I think I just got another emotion.' _She thought about Beast Boy for a second how he smiled sweetly at her whenever she said something fairly nice and a couple of hours ago when his lips touched her finger and Sometimes though she felt as though the wall that she had built up around her, letting almost no one into her life, was nearly breeched by him. Sometimes she wished she could just weep and let all her unshed tears escape. Sometimes she wished that she could laugh without nearly killing someone in the process but most times she wish that she could tear down her wall and let people meet her... The real Raven.

But at the moment this wasn't possible. She slowly opened one of her eyes and glanced over to her right where a picture of the team was hanging on the wall... she starred at it opening her other eye. The picture had been taken on one of the many picnics the team had together.

Robin sat cross-legged in the middle on the bottom looking up questionably with that _'What the heck are you doing?' _look on his face. Starfire, who had her elbows on Robins head, had and hands on her face smiling at the camera like the camera was making her laugh, Cyborg was on the left with food smudged on his face and tongue hanging out with his eye crossed. He looked like a big baby who just discovered food and was totally fascinated with it. Beast Boy stood next to Starfire with his faced screwed up into some weird position, a face that only a mother could love, and holding up bunny ears over the girl in front of him. The girl looked unhappy to be in the picture and as though you would have to fight with her to get even a smirk out of her. Her skin was pale and through her violet eyes you could see a glisten... it wasn't because she was happy though... it was because she was sad. The girl... was Raven.

'_Why do I always have to be so sad??' _the thought repeated itself in her head. Then a mysterious voice answered for you _'Because you have no Reason for life. It's what you need. It's what you crave.'_

'_Yes I do!' _she yelled in her head_ 'I save people lives and...'_ her voice trailed off when she realized that it was pointless to add AND to that sentence. There was nothing else to add.

"_You can't finish that sentence because you know that there is nothing else. And you can not hide from the fact... that it's true." _The voice seemed to leave her head as she felt a tear fall silently fall down her cheek and emotional pain escaped from her body. The teardrop hit the floor she knew something was going to break sooner or later. She needed to talk to someone but she glanced back over her shoulder and looked at everyone watching and cheering on Beast Boy and Cyborg on the couch. She slowly let her legs down to the floor and stood up making sure that nobody could tell that she was crying she then started to walk fast towards her room.

A defeated Beast Boy turned around just in time to see Raven running full speed up the stairs. "Uhhh... Robin, Star someone wanna take over me for a sec?"

"I will!!!" Starfire said waving her hand around in the air.

"Thanks." He said as he gave her the controller then he ran up over the stairs chasing after her.

Beast Boy reached her room and knocked on her door. He waited a few seconds but there was no answer. He knocked again and a faint voice came through the door

"Go away Beast Boy." The faint voice vanished and he opened her door. He was surprised lying on her bed with her face stuffed in her pillow sobbing.

"Raven?" he slowly sat down on her bed and stroked her hair "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Go away." A weak voice answered through the pillow.

"If there's nothing wrong then why are you crying?"

She looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. "Beast Boy can I ask you a question?"

Beast Boy looked at her with a quizzical eye then nodded.

Raven sniffled and wiped a newly formed tear from her eye "What's my Reason for life?"

Beast Boy starred at her trying to think of a smart and good answer that wouldn't upset her more. "Well you save peoples lives and it may not seem that important to you at times but for the other person it means a lot."

Raven burst out in a fit of tears again and something in another room shattered.

"WHAT DID I SAY??"

"It's just..." she stopped to wipe another tear away "hard to explain."

"Okay... well... is there anything I could do to help?"

Raven shook her head as a voice from downstairs yelled up at them.

"HEY RAVEN CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE FOR A SEC THERE'S SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SEE!!" Beast Boy got up off her bed and opened her door. "SHE'S BUSY RIGHT NOW CYBORG! SHE'LL COME DOWN WHEN SHE'S READY!"

There was a silence and Beast Boy knew if Cyborg was deciding to argue with him or not. Then he replied "FINE." Beast Boy then went back and sat down, in the place where he was before, on her bed.

"Now that that's over where were we?"

"At the part where I just refused your help."

"Ahhh... yes... that's right... well... maybe if I can't help you I could just show you that you life isn't as miserable as you think it is!" he looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Raven looked up "Although that excuse was really lame. I guess dinner wouldn't be that bad." She lifted her head off the pillow and sat up. "Umm... Thanks." She said with the tiniest smile on her face. "No prob."

******FLUFF FOR ALL!! Throws fluff around in a field of flowers while skipping merrily Okay I'm just a bit hyper. Don't Mind Me! Oh please REVIEW!**


	3. Clothes, Make Up and Herbal Tea

**Chapter 3: Clothes, Make Up and Herbal Tea**

Beast Boy awoke from a dream he had about his and Ravens date tonight. After about 5 minutes of daydreaming about his dream he slowly got up out of his bed, changed into his normal outfit and went downstairs to see the rest of the Titans. Robin and Cyborg sat on the couch content with the Kung-Fu game they were playing, Starfire sat next to them looking at the game but not as intensely as Robin and Cyborg. As soon as he seemed to pass behind the couch Starfire turned around and in a happy voice said "YOU HAVE FINALLY ADMITTED YOUR LOVE FOR RAVEN!! CONGRADULATIONS!! WHEN IS THE WEDDING??" Beast Boy nearly tumbled over "Were not getting MARRIED!" he said empathizing the word married. "But... her face as she said this. "Well yeah... but if we get married we won't get married now where still only teens!!" Beast Boy argued. "Oh well... Whatever? That is used in the proper text is it not Robin??" Robin sat on the couch and sounding as attentive as possible without dieing on the game he replied "Yep! That's totally right Star!" Starfire smiled happily at her accomplishment then turned herself back around facing the TV. Beast Boy looked at the TV then noticed that.... Raven wasn't there. "Guy where's Raven?" he asked looking around the room slowly. Cyborg was the first to answer, "She's... well I doubt she's still sleeping but she hasn't come down yet."

"Yes I think I will go up and see if she is alright." Starfire said as she got up off the couch and started to fly up the stairs.

Raven sat in a booth with Beast Boy at Pizza Delight® waiting for there pizza to come. They were in a conversation about traveling. Suddenly she realized Beast Boy drawing closer and closer to her face and that's when it happened.... he kissed her. She felt herself loose her guard and an emotion toke over... then after a struggle for the emotion to leave she lost and kissed back. Suddenly Beast Boy started to turn Black and White and was slammed against the wall and knocked unconscious. Raven screamed and then... She was in her room dripping in sweat with someone knocking on her door. "Raven? Raven are you hurt? What is the matter? Why do you not reply to me?"

"You can come in Star." Raven said realizing it was just a dream.

Starfire rushed into her room. "Good you are undamaged! We were all very worried because you had not awoken and it is not like you to sleep so long! Are you sick?" Starfire said while sitting down on the bed. "You are bleeding clear blood!!" she gasped, "I must get help!" she started to fly out the door when Raven called after her "No Star wait!! Its just sweat... you know what happens when people work out or have bad dreams??" Starfire stopped and turned around "You were working out??"

"Not I had a bad dream."

"What was it like?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Promise not to tell?"

"I promise on my gluemaarien yugwart!"

"Yeah. Well I dreamt that the when Beast Boy and I go on are date tonight that he'll get hurt, or something along that line, if he try's to kiss me."

"YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE!!! I KNEW HE HAD ADMITTED HIS LOVE FOR YOU BUT NOT THAT YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE!!"

"Oh... So he HASN"T announced it to the world yet. That's a surprise."

"Oh Raven! This is wonderful!! On my planet this would call for the reading of the Poem of Romance do you wish to hear it??"

"No Thank You, Star. Maybe another time."

"Okay then! So what will you be wearing to the _DATE_?"

"Uh... I haven't thought of that yet...I think I'll just wear a blouse and some nice dress pants."

"What about make up??"

"Make Up?? Why??"

"I have some non-used ones in my room. If you wish to use them!!"

"Well okay. Thanks."

"Come I shall show you."

"I'll be down after I get changed."

Starfire left Ravens room and flew down to hers while Raven got changed into her normal outfit. But when she finished changing she searched her closet to decide on what she was wearing. She finally decided and laid out a white blouse, black dress pants and a small silver chain on her bed. She closed her door and went down to Starfire's room. Her door was left open so Raven knocked then walked in. The happiness hit Raven like a racecar the only words to describe it were... pink and fuzzy. There was a rainbow painted on the wall and a collection of stuffed animals spreads around the room.

"I am in the bathroom Raven!! Come in!" Raven went over to the bathroom and looked over at Starfire. She sat on the floor with a bucket of Makeup in front of her. But were not talking little bucket were talking big toy bin probably with probably 1000 dollars in makeup inside!

"Star why do you have so much make-up?"

"Do I have too much??"

"No it's just.... I've never seen someone with such abundance."

"Oh okay then. What is your colour preference?" Starfire looked a bit confused by the word _abundance_ but quickly got over it.

"Well I was thinking a metallic grey eye shadow, black mascara and some lip gloss. I'm going for a very simple look."

Starfire looked down at the bucket and stated to search "Here is some lip gloss.... And black mascara.... Now where could that grey have gone I saw it a minute ago... Ohh... there it is!" she picked up the three items and handed them to Raven. "There you are!! So do you know where he chooses to take you??"

"Thanks Star. And No I don't know where we're going."

"OHH A SURPRISE!! I LOVE SURPRISES!!"

"I like surprises too."

Beast Boy was sitting watching Cy and Robin duke it out when the girls came back down. He turned around on the couch "What have you to been up to?"

"Nothing." Raven said before Starfire had a chance to explain what they did. Beast Boy shrugged and looked back up at the TV. Raven then continued on into the kitchen to make her herbal tea. She opened into the cupboard looking for the teapot... she found it in the place where she always left it the day before. She then placed it on the stove and sat down at the table. She picked up the newspaper and started reading over the headlines to see of anything appealed to her. _The Tree and the Girl, Do You Have a Gambling Problem, Local Wins Game Show and _for some reason this was cut out along with an article on A4. _'That's weird... The only reason there's ever articles cut out of the paper is... must have been a article on Slade.'_ The thought left her mind as she lost interest and searched for the article on the game show winner. She got about halfway through the when the kettle started squeal. She put down the newspaper and went over and poured it in her favourite mug. She slowly stirred the tea bag around and then threw it in the garbage. She smelled it.... It smelled like peppermint. She took a sip... tasted like peppermint too. She then slowly walked back to the table and sat down. She then sipped on her cup of tea and continued reading. While she was reading she heard someone else enter the room. She put down the newspaper and saw Beast Boy sit down next to her.

"Yes?" she said looking at him sceptically.

"I was just wondering how you were after yesterday."

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. You still want to go out on the date, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just making sure. So be ready tonight at 5, okay?"

"Kay."

******Yeah I know.... BAD ENDING!! But I couldn't think of one. So you're stuck with that so :p! Anyway onto.... The Date.**


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4: The Date**

Raven stood in front of her mirror wearing the outfit she choose earlier and applying the make-up Star had gave her. She stood back and examined her make-up... she looked good. She then went into her closet searching for shoes to wear with it. In the very back of the closet she found a pair of black flip-flops. She slid them on her feet and slowly floated down the stairs.

Beast Boy was sitting on the living room couch wearing a white T-Shirt with a green vest over it with black jean shorts. "Where is She?" he said looking around "She's 15 minutes late!" he looked frantically around _'Did she ditch me?'_

"I'm right here." said a calm voice behind his back. Beast Boy turned around to look at who spoke even though he already knew. He felt like he was struck by lightning... she looked beautiful! The ruby in her forehead was really brought out by her make-up. WAIT A MINUTE! MAKE-UP????? WOW!! Raven... Make-up??? WOW!!!

"So are we going our not?"

"Oh yeah... hold on though... CYBORG!"

Cyborg came out of the kitchen "Yeah, Yeah... I'm coming. You two get down in the car and I'll grab the keys."

Raven looked at Beast Boy suspiciously, as they entered the elevator, he just winked at her and smiled sweetly. She was deciding whether or not to ask him when the elevator pinged and the doors flew open to the garage. They walked up to the car, opened the doors and climbed into the backseat of the car. A few minutes later Cyborg arrived and started up the engine. They began driving. Beast Boy turned to Raven "So where do you think we're going?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

"Good!" Beast Boy turned over and quickly glanced out the window. The sun was just starting to set and it looked as though they were heading towards The City. They drove for another 15 of minutes or so when she saw the ocean line and the boardwalk come into view. They then pulled into a road with a sign beside it that read _Welcome to Jump City Boardwalk!_ After they had parked, in a parking lot packed with cars, Cyborg turned around to look at them "When you guys are done you can call me on your communicator... and Beast Boy its in the place we discussed earlier."

Raven and Beast Boy piled out of the car and Cyborg pulled away waving out the window as he went. They both walked out onto the boardwalk. It was busy but it wasn't like you had to make your way through a sea of people to get where you wanted to go. People walked by with their face painted and others with ice cream in their hands. Some people walked by with bags and others with nothing.

Raven looked up and read a sign overhead WELOME TO THE JUMP CITY 300TH ANVERISARY CELEBRATION!

"So what do you want to do?" Beast Boy asked

"What is there to do?"

"Well the newspaper said..."

"Oh... You were the one who cut out a article in the newspaper."

"I knew you'd read the paper and I didn't want you to know about this so I cut it out. Anyway for things we can do we can... get our faces painted, go shopping in the little boutiques, go to the concert there's a band called _"The Whatnot's"_ playing, we could go on a free tour of the museum, we could rent roller blades, for half-price, and roller blade along the board walk, we could walk along the beach or we could make out. Personally I would go with the last one."

"What about eating?"

"Will get to that later, trust me."

Raven thought for a minute deciding on what she'd like to do.

"Well what do you want to do? Not including the last one."

"Um... I don't really want to go to the museum or get our faces painted... but maybe... you wanna walk along the beach?"

Raven thought for a second _'It would be a lot more tranquil then the boardwalk.'_ "Sure. Why not."

They slowly made there may down to the beach and onto the sand and started to walk along squishing the sand under there feet every time they stepped. They walked they walked on an angle getting closer and closer to the water until they were down at the waters edge. Raven stopped, pulled her pants up to her knees and they walked out in the water until it was just above their ankles. The water was freezing they felt there feet gradually going numb.

Raven was looking out at the ocean when she felt something touch her hand. She looked down and a small green hand had magically found its way into hers. She gazed up at him and found him starring her waiting to see what her reaction was from his actions.

She looked him over and then looked back out to the sea.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"What?"

She pointed out to the sea as the waves crashed and tumbled over each other.

"Yeah."

"You know on...Azarath the water was always under the ground so there were no oceans."

"Weird."

"It wasn't at the time so when I first came here I felt like Starfire not knowing what a ocean was."

"You may have felt that way but no one else knew because you don't ask what it is in front of the whole team like Star does!"

Raven laughed in her mind at Starfires innocence.

Suddenly that felt it start to get darker as they looked up the sun was starting to set making the sky's pure blue fade into a darker blue. Beast Boy took out a watch from his pocket. It read_ '6:17'._

"We best be getting back."

"Why?" she turned her eyes from the sea to him.

"Uh... you'll find out soon enough." He then took off down the beach running. Looking back at her.

She rolled her eyes and took off after him. She would have flown but she just didn't feel like it right then.

Beast Boy looked back and saw her chasing after him. He felt triumphant and ran faster and fell flat on his face.

"Hey watch where you're going!" a voice boomed from above him. Beast Boy looked up and saw a group of teenager's, wearing black leather jackets, standing above him.

"You could have moved you know!" he said while rubbing his head.

"Ohhh... The little green boy's got attitude." A girl said in a mocking voice.

"Hey isn't that that shapeshiftin' dude from that group the Teen Titans?"

"Hey! That's the group that sent Billy, Joe and Jason to jail a couple of month's ago.

"If we sent them to jail they were obviously doing somethin' they shouldn't have been doin' what they were doin'." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Hey let me through..." a girl from the back shouted as she appeared. She had long blonde hair and oak coloured eyes. "Beast Boy right?" she extended an arm to help him off the ground he took it and was pulled up by the girl. As soon as he was pulled up he felt pain in his left cheek as she punched him in the face and he fell on the ground "THAT WAS FOR SENDING MY BROTHER TO JAIL!!" she yelled. He put his hand up to the side of his mouth... He was bleeding. Suddenly Raven came out of nowhere and bent down by down by Beast Boy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah... I'm fine."

Another girl from the group spoke "Ahhhhh.... Lookey there his little girlfriend came to the rescue him!!" the whole group burst out laughing.

Raven glared at them and they started to float in the air turning black and white.

"I could kill you right now. But I'm not going to." She set them down on the ground. "I suggest you run before I change my mind." Everyone ran off except for the girl who punched him. "I'll finish you and your little girlfriend off later." She then ran off to catch up with the rest of her friends.

Raven put her hands near Beast Boys mouth and they started glowing as she healed his lip. Suddenly the pain was gone and Ravens hands stopped glowing.

"Thanks." He said touching his cut and wiping off the rest of the blood.

"Your welcome."

"Now back to where we were going." Raven stood up and held out her hand to Beast Boy. He grabbed it and stood up they started walking down the beach. "You'd think that after what that girl just did to me that I wouldn't of taken your hand. But I knew you wouldn't of punched me."

"I was tempted to."

"WHAT???"

"I mean if you hadn't of made them angry then they probably would have never even bothered you. And if you hadn't talked back then nothing besides hurt feelings would have happened."

"No that Mrs. woulda punched me anyway because we sent her bro to jail a couple of month's ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah... Oh there it is." He approached a red blanket with a picnic basket on it, a small table with pillows on each side and something hidden under a blanket. He then sat down and motioned her to sit next to him.

"Beast Boy this isn't ours get off of there."

"Yes it is. I had someone from _The Steak-Out_ set it up."

Raven looked at him for a second then examined the picnic and sat down where he motioned her to.

"Now we should eat now before it goes cold."

"What goes cold?" she asked with a puzzled look growing on her face.

Beast Boy leaned over towards the basket and slowly brought it up to where they were sitting.

"C'mon lets go down to the little table." Beast Boy suggested as they both crawled down to the little table where it was set for two people. He opened the basket and carefully lifted up a plate and placed it in front of Raven "Beef Tenderloin served Medium Rare for the Mademoiselle but don't forget the mashed potatoes and corn nibblets." He said in a French accent. "Et pour moi, le meme a l'exception que mon et..... ah.... Tofu Steak.** (For me, the same with the exception that mine is... Tofu Steak. That's for all you people who don't speak French.)**"

"I never knew you spoke French."

"There's a reason you don't know."

"Why?"

"Because I can't. When I went to a restaurant once I asked a French waiter how to say some stuff in French. And I pieced that together."

"Interesting." She said. "Do you have anything to drink?"

Beast Boy pulled out a thermos that was labelled Herbal Tea. And handed it to Raven. "I didn't know what type you like so I just randomly choose from the packages you had. She poured it into the crystal glass that was on the table and took a sip. "Lemon... It's good to." Beast Boy then took out another thermos and poured it in his glass. They felt the light around them dim as they both looked up at the sky in unison. The sky was a golden colour with the clouds the colour of a scarlet, pink colour. The sun was more of an orange colour slowly falling down into the ocean as minutes passed.

Beast Boy changed his eyes from the sunset to the wind silently making Ravens hair dance about with every breeze. He was enthralled by how beautiful she looked tonight. He starred at her just looking at her ...thinking about her then she turned her head and looked at him. He blushed then took out a radio he had at the bottom of the basket and changed it onto one of his favourite radio stations. He turned it on a low volume for just some background music as he turned it on it was half-way through with the song _'I Miss You- Blink 182'_ he cut up his steak and ate it for another few minutes before he finished and finished his meal... the song then changed to one that Beast Boy didn't recognize. The sun finished setting leaving the light of the full moon for people to see.

Raven looked up at the moon "It's wonderful isn't it?"

Beast Boy nodded; as he looked up at the moon it was an orange colour with stars surrounding it. "Its looked like a quilt with a large shining circle in the middle and glitter all around it." Beast Boy said while looking at he moon.

Raven looked over with surprise. "I never knew you made simile's"

Beast Boy looked at her with a confused look "I do?"

"You just did."

"Did I? Okay!"

Suddenly something shot out of the water towards the sky.

**Hmmm.... I wonder what it could be?? Well to bad for you... you must read the next chapter to find out. Hint- No it's nothing bad no date spoiling things... yet.**


	5. Fireworks, Kissing and Teenage Groups

**Chapter 5: Fireworks, Kissing and Teenage Groups**

Suddenly something shot out of the water....

There was a blast in the air and then a shower of little green and blue sparks falling into the water. They were Fireworks!! That's why so many people were here! But... Raven looked over at Beast Boy who was mesmerized by all the colours "Did you know about this?" she asked. He looked over at her then spoke as another firework shot up in the air and exploded into a red sparkles "Yep. But this was a part that I didn't want you knowing about until now. I wanted it to be a big surprise." Raven was content with her date so far. They slowly moved the table from on the blanket to on the sand. They both crawled up to the top taking their pillows, which they were sitting on while eating, up with them. They lay down on the blanket looking at the fireworks explode in the sky and then rain down into the sea. Raven shivered then decided to do something that she knew would have her emotions going nuts. She slowly moved her head from the pillow to Beast Boy chest and came closer to his body. She could here his heart beating in unison with the fireworks explosion as her ear rested it on his chest.

The Fireworks were nearly over and the position that Raven had moved into earlier hadn't changed since. Kept each other warm so the extra blanket wasn't required, the only thing it had been required for was to hide twelve beautiful red roses that he had given her halfway through the fireworks. Beast Boy looked over at Raven, there was something about her... its not that her eyes were twinkling from the sudden bursts of light, its not because she was resting her head on his chest... and its wasn't because she looked stunning... for the first time in Beast Boys life he saw Raven without a dreary look on her face. He saw her looking... happy.

Raven felt Beast Boys gaze and turned her head to look over at him. He had a small grin on his face that made him look so handsome. She felt like they were the only people in the world as his face slowly made his way towards hers. There lips touched and her wall was finally torn down. Black sand rose around them and exploded but they ignored it. They heard the table explode and the forks, knives and plates but as long as no one got hurt they couldn't care less. The couple sat their lips together when both Titans knew that this is what Love really was.

The radio played in the background _'My Heart Will Go On- Celine Dion'_ as the last Firework flew up into the air exploded into a green and purple ball and fell slowly descended into the ocean. It looked like the sky was crying purple and green tears. There lips finally unlocked as they slowly pulled away from each other. A smile grew on Beast Boy's face as they looked at each other. Raven lips were slightly curved upwards into a small smile. Beast Boy reached for the basket that had blown up, when Raven had lost control of her emotions when they were kissing, so he searched around the ground looking for the small box of chocolates he had bought for them to share. It was there he grabbed it, placed it in between them and opened up the box. He picked one up and placed it in his mouth _' French Vanilla' _he thought _'Yum!!'_

Raven slowly picked up a chocolate and placed it in her mouth _'Milk Chocolate.'_ Almost everyone had cleared off the beach by now but Raven and Beast Boy stayed and looked out at the sky as though they were expecting more fireworks. Then for no apparent reason Beast Boy stood up and started walking off down the Beach. Raven then shouted to him "Where are you going?" Beast Boy turned around and started to walk backwards. "Bathroom." He shouted back then spun around and rushed off down the beach towards the bathroom area. So she sat there alone with the radio playing _'Rescue- Uncle Cracker'. _It was so tranquil the waves crashed against the shore and moon shone done illuminating everything and giving it a pale grey appearance. She looked up at the stars they shone down like eyes watching everyone as they slept on earth. Usually she would be meditating if she was here but tonight she just... couldn't. Everyone else on the beach was gone '_It must be about 11:30.'_ She thought. Suddenly she heard a car pull into the parking lot and a bunch of people hit the pavement as climbed out of the car. She ignored them _'Its probably just some people come to clean up the beach.'_ She thought then she put another chocolate in her mouth and continued to sit and watch the stars shimmer in the night sky. She heard the people come down the beach she turned around just in time to see a metal pole hit her face shooting pain throughout it. The world started to fade into a black abyss as she felt herself collapse onto the blanket.

Beast Boy found the Bathroom but unfortunately they were closed. He looked up at one of the sand dunes. _'Know one will ever need to know.'_ He climbed up, using grass that grew on dunes to help him, he finally reached the top and.... Well you know. After he was done he slid back down on his butt and started to walk back where Raven was. As he drew closer he saw a figure lying on the ground.  
He started to run the closer and closer he got the more lifeless the figure appeared. When arrived... Raven was sprawled out on the blanket unconscious and bleeding.

**Hey I said the big boom wasn't a date ruiner. Something else was. Do you know what or better yet who??**


	6. The Ambulance and The Waiting Room

**Chapter 6: The Ambulance and The Waiting Room**

Beast Boy's knee's hit the ground hard he quickly grabbed her wrist and checked for a pulse. Slowly and surely he found one on her wrist. He let out a sigh of relief as he heard people pulling off in the distance yelling and laughing. He pulled out his communicator and yelled in it "HELLO!! IS ANYONE THERE?? PLEASE PICK UP!! SOMEONE PICK UP!! IT'S A EMERGENCY!!"

Back at the Tower Cyborg lay on the couch flicking through the channels wondering when Beast Boy and Raven would ever want to come home. Then Beast Boy appeared on the screen with tear stroked cheeks calling out in distress from the communicator "HELLO!! IS ANYONE THERE?? PLEASE PICK UP!! SOMEONE PICK UP!! IT'S A EMERGENCY!!" Cyborg grabbed his communicator and spoke into it "Yo, Cy here. What's wrong B.B?" he asked into the communicator.

Beast Boy let out another sigh of relief when he heard Cyborgs voice "Listen I just went to the bathroom and when I got back Raven was laying on the ground unconscious and bleeding!! Please call 911!!" he slowly moved his communicator over to where Raven lay on the ground. There was complete silence from the other end Beast Boy could just see Cyborgs jaw dropping to the floor. "Okay. I'll get right on it. I'll let the others and we'll meet you at the Hospital ER." Then there was silence. Beast Boy nodded at the communicator and switched it off. He then crawled closer to Raven to see how she was doing.

She looked terrible. Her right cheek was drenched with blood and her blouse looked as though it had been put in a bucket filled with blood. He then started to put the puzzle together as he waited for the ambulance. There must have been people who drove up and startled her then beat her up. '_But who? Slade? No he's always after Robin.'_ Then he thought back to that group he had RAN into earlier and what that girl had said before she went to catch up with her friends. _"I'll finish you and your little girlfriend off later._" Could it have been her and her group of friends? Suddenly the radio was changed to a different song half way through another _'The Reason- Hoobastank' _just started to play. He listened as he applied pressure to Raven left leg, that had a huge cut in it.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I that I could do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know..._

He couldn't quite make out all of what the lead singer had said but it sounded familiar... like... oh he didn't know but it clicked something in the back of his mind... like... a light bulb had turned on or something. Suddenly he heard a siren off in the distance growing closer and closer to the area he was in. He slowly took his hand off but then put it back on just in case. Suddenly he saw flashlights on the sand. "Over Here!" Beast Boy yelled to the people. Suddenly the lights came rushing towards him. Two paramedics appeared with a stretcher. They carefully laid Raven down on it and rushed back up to the ambulance. Beast Boy quickly picked up their stuff and ran up to the ambulance and hopped in the back with Raven. "Sit over there." one of the paramedics said pointing to a small seat in the corner. The other Paramedic sat up front in the drivers seat and started driving towards the hospital lights flashing and Raven still bleeding.

The First Paramedic worked quickly applying gauze and wiping blood from Raven. Beast Boy looked down at his hand where it was stained with Ravens blood. After about a 10-minute ride they arrived at the hospital and parked in front of the Emergency Room. The paramedic up front jumped out of the truck and opened the back doors and lowered Raven from the truck and disappeared as she was rushed in through the doors. Beast Boy jumped out of the ambulance and rushed in through the doors by the time he got there she was already gone. He looked around the room and spotted the other Titans in the corner of the room pounding on a door. He rushed over to the group. "Where did she go??" Everyone turned around and Starfire hugged him "You are unharmed!!!"

"Yeah I'm fine. Where is she?" Cyborg pointed at the door that they were pounding on seconds ago.

Starfire was still hugging him when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Star, What's wrong?"

"Raven is hurt very badly and when we were driving to the hospital we tried to communicate with you using the communicator's but you didn't pick up and we were worried that something may have happened to you as well." The tears were streaming down her cheeks now more often then the right eye then in the left for some odd reason.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry guys... I didn't know... The sirens were really loud and I didn't hear it. I'm so sorry. I didn't hear it. I'm so..."

"It's all right we know your sorry. The main thing is your not hurt." He turned slightly to Star "He's not hurt Star. So no need to worry." Robin said as he placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder. She pulled away from Beast Boy and ran into the waiting room. Robin followed her knowing that she still wasn't okay. Then again no one was. Starfire was crying, Robin was trying to cheer her up even though deep down inside he needed a little cheering up himself. Cyborg was upset by the whole matter (and the fact that on the way here he got a speeding ticket.) Beast Boy was so worried you could tell he wasn't thinking straight, or maybe it was the other way around he was thinking straight for once, and Raven ... Raven was possibly dieing, The only thing that would make things worse was if Someone descided to wreck havoc on the city.

"Well we better get settled in it's going to be a long night." Cyborg said sighing

"Yeah. I'm going to go ask the nurse if she knows anything about what's happening to Raven." He spun around and headed towards the nurse's desk. Cyborg went in the other direction walking towards the waiting room.

At the front desk a lady in her mid 20's sat cross legged reading _People_ Magazine. She looked up and placed the magazine on the desk when she heard Beast Boy stop close to her. "May I help you, Sir?"

"My friend came in here about 15 minutes ago in a ambulance do you happen to know what's happening to her at the moment?"

The nurse looked down at the scattered papers on her desk. "I don't believe I do. But I should have a report in about." She looked down at the watch on her left wrist. "Ohhh... I'd say in about 15 minutes or so." She smiled "Come back then and I'll let you know."

"Okay. Thank You." He said as he turned around and made his way to the waiting room where three of the 4 other Titans were.

He opened the door and stepped inside the waiting room. As soon as the door shut it felt like he was trapped in a room filled with depression. It lingered in the air like a disease that struck every person who entered. Like a venomous snake waiting for it's prey to enter it's domain. The only way for the disease to be cured was for there loved one to be okay. The people in the room all had red eyes, from days of crying, and under them they had bags, from lack of sleep. Beast Boy stood looking at all the sad faces. It was as though everyone in the room was going to die. It was as though it was their last day of life... there last breathe.

Beast Boy looked around and spotted Cyborg sitting in the corner of the room reading a car magazine. But he wasn't really reading his eyes weren't moving across the page he was thinking... of Raven no doubt. Starfire sat next to him weeping head buried in her hands with Robin's who was, you guessed it, right next to her, arm wrapped round her back, hand resting on her shoulder on the other side of her and his head levelled down to her face. You could tell Robin was whispering reassuring words to her but you couldn't tell if she was believing him or not.

Beast Boy slowly made the long walk through the room past all the sad faces and set next to Robin.

He sat there for what seemed like eternity. Glancing at the clock every few seconds just waiting for that 15 minutes to be up. So that he would know how Raven was and what had happened.

He sat there wondering if her injury's would be fatal... or not. If she'd be paralysed... or if she wouldn't. If she'd lose her memory or if she'd ever be able to fight again. He thought about all the possible things that could happened then realized... that he had already caught the disease that lurked in this room.

**Happy, Happy, Happy !! Isn't this such a HAPPY story?** **LoL! Just Joking! I know it's not. Quite depressing really. But don't worry it'll all be over soon. Or will it? (( Sorry I just saw that episode of FOP and I HAD to add it.))**


	7. Dreams?

**Chapter 7: Dreams??**

Raven found herself awaken from some state of sleep only to be falling into darkness. She called out into the black abyss but no words came from her mouth. She screamed... and no sound again. Suddenly she felt herself hit something with such impact that it made her stop in mid air. It felt as though she was being shocked or something of that sort. She then realized that she had hit an invisible floor. Suddenly off in the distance she heard a crash and she felt floor beneath her start to give way. Her right leg hung beneath the rest of her body and then the place where her hand was... dropped into nowhere. She started to fall again into blackness that surrounded her. She continued to tumble down into obscurity.

She concentrated then tried to fly but failed and continued to fall. Then she hit another floor with the same feeling she had before... like she was hit by lightning. Then once again the floor gave way and she felt herself falling and falling. Then abruptly she felt cold which wasn't an odd feeling for Raven but... this wasn't a just a feeling. She touched her arm it felt so cold... almost lifeless. She placed her hands on her left leg and felt extreme pain then she slowly moved her hand up to her heart... It wasn't beating. She hit the ground another time and felt the same shock as if it was becoming a routine. Abruptidly she took a gasp of air unwillingly and felt her heart nearly come out of her chest. And then she realized that she was floating. She looked around at the thick darkness that was wrapped around her like a blanket. Then a familiar voice came from above her. "Do you have the report's yet?" a light shone down through an opening that was large enough for her to climb through. She slowly floated up towards the light look at it curiously _'Why was this not here before?'_ Then she flew up and out to the light. Suddenly she was blinded by a light causing her to throw her arms up to block the light and squeezed her eyes shut. It slowly it faded away. She opened one eye then the other and found herself standing in the hospital. Five feet away from her was Beast Boy talking to a nurse.

The nurse looked up at Beast Boy, they talked briefly, and then handed him a piece of pink paper. He looked at it and saw his eyes flowing over each word on the page taking it all in like a long breathe. He placed it back down on the desk thanked the lady who sat there then walked very fast to the waiting room wiping away the tears that were quickly forming in his eyes. Raven quietly stepped over to where the sheet lay on the desk. She and looked down at them and started to read what they said quickly in her head....

Raymond Monroe- In Operation for his spinal injury. Floor 1 Room D4 is where he will be located at appx. 4am. No one is to be permitted into this area until operations are complete and his doctor says the patient is able to accept visitors. 

Danielle Weeks- Family members are now permitted in her room (Floor 5 Room H2). No friends though she is still very weak from her allergy attack.

Raven ???- She finished an operation merely minutes ago on her left leg where there was a deep gash inbedded in her thigh (possibly a knife wound). She is also presumed in a coma. Although the reason is not yet known we think that it is from loss of blood. The reason being there were numorus scrapes and cuts on her body that had to also be fixed when she was in operation. No friends or family until the order is given. The room she is in is TBA.

Alison Murphy- She died shortly after her arrival due to...

Raven's eyes widened and nearly popped out of her head as she read over the part before Alison Murphy. Could that be her? Is that why Beast Boy ran off like that? She looked at the room where he had ran off into. Hanging over the door read **THE WAITING ROOM. **She looked at it and then floated towards the door. As she reached for the handle...

Her hand slipped through the door. She pulled back quickly in complete surprise. She then touched the door again. Her hand slid through... she floated forward a little more and found herself haldwat through the door and halfway out. She then completely floated through and looked back at the door that looked completely solid. 'That unusual.' She thought. Then the thought cleared her mind and she floated around. As soon as she did she felt a great sadness around her that she only felt when she was around Timid Raven. In the corner of the room she spotted the Titans. All four of them. All starring in grief at the floor except for Beast Boy who was looking up at the ceiling. Not like it made a difference they all looked depressed... even Starfire. Who had always been joyful except at times when she was overwhelmed with sadness. Raven slowly moved towards them floating through people as she went, making them shiver slightly then look around. She stopped in front of Beast Boy slowly put her hand through his chest. His head shot down from its position as he looked around slowly, eyes moving along with his head taking in his surrondings.

Almost as soon as she put her hand in his chest she felt a soft tug on her arm and then a pull. Then whatever it was it pulled so hard that she tumbled into his body... and didn't fall out the other side. She was trapped... trapped inside Beast Boy.

**Yeah I know... really short chapter. The next one will be really long. I promise. Do you know what pulled her in?? Well guess what!! I don't either!! So live with it! LoL!! What?? I seriously don't know. Anyway If you want more you going to have to review to earn the next chapter. All I ask of you is 6 reviews from different people. C'mon I know you can do it!!**


	8. The Soul Meeting

**Chapter Eight P1: The Soul Meeting**

**Have I been saying my disclamir's ?? Oh Well If I didn't I'm sorry. Anyway I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Yay!!! I got six reviews!! I love you all!! Here's a cookie hand a cookie. Anyway for the six reviews here is your chapter eight. Now the rest should take me a while cuz I'm still working on chapter 8 part 2. But I shall be done. Anyway again thank's for the reviews. You may now proceed to Chapter 8. After I reply to the question's in the reviews...**

**Audi Katia- Well I've been working on this story for a while and never posted it because I wanted to wait until it was complete. But then I got fed up with that and posted it all in one day. That's probably what I shouldn't of done but OH WELL!!**

**Gothica13- Yes I got my eyebrows waxed! But it's really annoying because they're already starting to grow back. I have to say though it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Anyway before I finish I just have to say that your fanfiction's are really good and keep it up!**

**Now before you can read I also would like to thank Change-Of-Heart2, redlobster7878, MoonFireFire and Watergirl4 for the great reviews!! NOW You can continue on... **

Beast Boy felt something cold slowly hit his chest and then he looked around slowly taking in every detail to see what it may have been. When finding nothing he lay his head back on the chair relaxed himself and fell into a deep slumber.

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself laying down in a white land of nowhere. He looked around but saw nothing but white then as he looked closely... off in the distance stood a dark figure. He slowly lifted himself off the ground trying not to make a sound and started to walk towards the figure. After getting about ten steps the person turned in his direction. He could tell that the figure was wearing a cape as soon as he saw that it took off it's hood.

He could now tell the figure was a girl with hair coming down to her shoulders. He drew closer and closer then he realized... it was Raven. He ran towards her as fast as he could. She stood there not moving when he was fifty feet he could see the feature's on her face come to life. Her dazzling violet eyes seemed almost a tinted purple glass against the white abyss. Her hair was perfectly straight because of the fact that there was no wind to blow it. He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a passionate embrace. He felt her arms slowly move around his body. He started to cry uncontrollably while she stood there hugging him.

"I'm sorry." He managed to spit out.

"For what?" she slowly moved back and looked at him straight in the eyes. She silently wiped a tear that had escaped from his eye away before it rolled down his cheek.

"That you got hurt. If I hadn't left you on the beach all alone then you wouldn't be in the hospital."

"But were not in the hospital are we. Were in some place that I think is inside you."

Beast Boy lay his head on her shoulder sobbing and sobbing.

"I'm sorry too... I'm not the only one who's going through pain." She slowly as she hugged him and rubbed his back to soothe him. She kissed him softly on the cheek and then continues what she was saying. "You and the rest of the group are going through as much pain as I am. If there was anything I could do to take it all away I would. But there isn't right now."

"You could wake up." He said looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know how."

"Well hurry up and find out." He mumbled.

"When I find a way to I will... but I don't know yet. I do know one thing..." She put two fingers under his chin and lifted his face up to look at hers another time. She leaned forward and looked deep into his eyes... then slowly closed her eyelids, shielding her eyes from his gaze, and met her lips with his.

Beast Boy immediately felt warm. He felt like Raven was the angel that had just saved him from a nightmare... a real nightmare. All the pain seemed to be sucked out of his body by the soft touch of her lips. Blackness randomly struck around them giving it the impression that they were standing in the middle of a dry lightning storm. Then suddenly he felt her lips leave his. He opened his eyes and found Robin and Cyborg standing around him.

"You okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Uhh... I think so. Why?"

"Cuz' you were crying in your sleep then making out with your arm." Robin said trying to hold back a laugh and keep a stern face.

"Uh... yeah I just had a weird dream. That's all."

"Raven?" Cyborg asked with a sceptical look on his face.

"Yeah."

"Well it was obviously half happy and sad because you crying and making out with your arm." Robin added trying not to laugh but not succeeding well.

"Yeah about the making out with my arm thing... it didn't happen okay?"

"But it did little man, it did... and when Raven's better... Your NEVER going to hear the end of it."

Both of them chuckled and sat down in their chairs. And went back to what they were previously doing. Beast Boy stood up and stretched then looked at the clock '9:46 am' is what it read. He held his hand up to his mouth as he yawned then stretched. He looked around the room. "Where's Star?" he asked.

"She went to grab some breakfast at the cafeteria." Robin answered while reading the newspaper "Why?"

"Because during my head count that I do every 30 seconds I noticed she was missing!!" he said snapping in Robin's face. "Do I have to have a reason for everything!"

Robin looked up from the paper "No you don't... But you should have a reason to snap like that. Or are you just cranky?"

"Sorry. It's just... oh never mind." He said as he turned around and headed towards the front desk.

A different lady sat at the desk. She had grey hair and light green eyes. She sat, in a huge black chair, scanning some pages into the computer. Beast Boy walked up. "Excuse me, do you have any information on a girl who came here last night named Raven?"

The nurse looked up at him "I believe I do. Just a minute, dear." She pushed a button on the computer and then typed something in. "What is her last name?"

He thought for a minute thinking back upon everything she had ever said. Then he came to the conclusion that..."She doesn't have one... On an information sheet last night in just had three question marks. Try that."

The computer taped, clicked and beeped as she typed. "Here she is... She's is in a coma due to loss of blood." She read a little more to herself then the expression on her face changed. "Oh dear..." she said while her eyes moved across the computer monitor.

"What?? What's wrong??" Beast Boy said as his face turned to pretend half happy to really worried.

"She has a one of a kind blood type. The doctors say they've never seen anything like it before. She may not survive."

Beast Boy felt his stomach fall down as far as it could go his heart lurched and his jaw dropped. The tears that quickly formed in his eyes stung as he tried to hold them back. 'She couldn't die! She couldn't! It wasn't fair...' he spun around and ran. He didn't know where he was going to go. He just needed to run and cry... let his heart weep. The nurse at the desk called after him but he didn't notice. He didn't notice anyone. He ran out into the parking lot and sat on the curb and cried into his arms. Then he heard a familuer voice behind him.

"Beast Boy, what is wrong?" Starfire asked as she sat down beside him and looked at him crying.

"Go away, Star I don't wanna talk now." He turned in the opposite direction as her.

"If you are sad it is good to talk about it, is it not?"

"Yeah, it is, but if I told you.... I don't wanna talk about it. You'd end up like I am right now."

"Is it about Raven because if it is I have already shed my tears over her. Now I must be strong and support her. Even though it still hurts inside I shall try to heal like she will."

Beast Boy cried harder then choked up the words "She may not heal!! The nurse said she could die!!"

Shock shot across Starfires face she opened her mouth to say something but then closed it knowing that it wasn't a good time to speak.

Beast Boy sobbed into his hands. "It's all my fault... If I hadn't have gotten into a fight with those teenagers on the beach this probably would have never happened."

"Beast Boy it is not your fault. It is the fault of the teenagers who hurt her. And as the expression goes "What goes around comes around." And it will eventually. She will be alright and if she's not then atleast she will be in a place where she is happy."

Beast Boy looked up at Starfire and thought about her encouraging words. Desciding whether to argue with the Tamaranien or not. "Thanks Star."

"It was... no problem? That is correct, yes?"

"Yep totally correct." He said giving her a small nod.

**Okay that's the end of Part 1 of this Chapter. I kinda had a bit of writers block so I used the Soul meeting thing. If it sounded kind of familur it was it was based around the meeting between Beast Boy and Thunder in Forces of Nature. No I wasn't coping it I was just... recycling. Anyway Review please!! I don't care if what you say is bad it's still advice!**


	9. Alley and Denis

**Chapter Eight P2: Alley and Denis**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans. But I do claim Beast Boy if he's up for grabs!!!**

Raven felt a cold, hard floor against her back as she her eyes fluttered open to a white ceiling. She pushed herself up off the tiles she lay on and looked around the room where she lay. It was the waiting room.

She slowly picked herself off the floor but felt a heavy, sleepy sensation come over her. She fought against the sudden nausea and stood solidly with her two feet planted on the floor. She then took a step further by closing her eyes and concentrating on trying to float. She opened her eyes and looked down at her feet that were hanging slightly above the floor. She crossed her legs and started to float towards the exit when suddenly...

BANG she found herself on the floor again. Her backside ached as she rubbed it trying to soothe the pain. It was almost as though her powers were slowly failing her or that some force was keeping her down. Then after gathering up the energy for the second time she stood up. She carefully regaining her balance and took a small step towards the door. 'It's definitely easier then standing up!' Raven thought as she started to walk towards the door, regaining more strength with each step. She walked through the door and into the large entranceway of the hospital. She stood outside the room deciding which direction to go when she noticed a girl standing on the other side of the hospital who looked nearly transparent.

The teenager of around 13 stood examining her fingernails and leaning against a pole. She had red hair that ended slightly above her shoulder and wore a black chocker with an amber stone in the middle. She also wore an orange tube top that had the number 24 imprinted on it in yellow. For pants she wore blue bellbottom jeans and a pair of Nike sneakers. But to complete the outfit she wore a pair of fish net arm warmers that went from her elbows to the beginning of her fingers and a large pair of silver hoop earrings.

Raven had walked across the entrance and was now only feet from the transparent girl. "Hello." Raven said. The girl jumped at the sudden voice that was addressed to her and fell over onto the floor.

The girl rubbed her temples and mumbled something about how she hated when people came up on her so suddenly. She looked up at who had talked to her. As she made I contact with the cloaked person her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "YOUR RAVEN!!"

Raven looked at the girl whose face looked like it was going to explode. "Yes. Who are you?" she said as she extended her hand.

The girl accepted it and was pulled up off the floor. When she was fully on her feet she spoke. "I'm Alley and your not supposed to be here!! We have to find your body ASAP!!" still holding onto Ravens hand she took off towards the front desk.

Barely getting her hand free from Alley's tight grip... Raven stopped and watched Alley run a few steps forward before she stopped. "What are you doing we have to find your body!!"

Raven looked at her in a confused way "What are you talking about?" she asked using her calm monotone voice.

A light bulb seemed to turn on in Alley's brain as the expression on her face changed. "Oh.... You don't know what happened yet!!! Do you?" She asked as she put a finger on her chin. "Okay right now you're in a coma and same with me and... you know what?!?!" she said stopping her explaining "I'm not that good at explaining thing's so lets go see Denis."

"Denis?" Raven said lifting an eyebrow.

"Yep Denis! He's a WAY better explainer then me! So C'mon!" Alley and grabbed a hold Raven's hand again and yanked her off down the Hallway. They ran for about 10 second's when Alley came to a screeching halt in front of an elevator. Raven went a few steps past the elevator trying to come to a stop as abrupt as Alley. She turned around in time to see Alley press the up button. "We still have to wait for a elevator?" Raven said looking at the energizer bunny that was this girl. "Yep but we don't have to wait for it to stop on the floor just HOP out of the elevator when the light shows 3, okay?" She said as emphasizing the word hop.

Raven looked at her "I don't hop. I jump." Just as that was said the elevator opened revealing a small space full of people. Alley skipped into the elevator and hoped through the people in the crowd. Raven followed walking slowly and looking around at the people that surrounded her. Alley stood next to Raven in the elevator looking up at the little light that told them what floor they were on.

The elevator finally to got up to Level 3 and... Alley suddenly rushed forward running through people as she went. She jumped out of the elevator disappearing through their metal doors. As soon as Alley started to run Raven followed copying her every action except that she closed her eyes closed instead of keeping them open. Suddenly she felt herself hit the floor and slide into something... knocking it over as she went. In the background she heard a burst of laughter as Alley cracked up. Raven slowly opened her eyes to find herself covered in dirty laundry. "Wonderful..." Raven said as quickly threw the clothes that covered her head, off her and moved away from the pile.

Alley wiped away a tear and looked down at her "Sorry... That was just so...

FUNNY!" she laughed yet again this time bursting out in a fit of giggles before breaking into a full-fledged laugh. She calmed herself down and held out a hand.

Raven accepted it and was pulled off the floor and further away from the large pile off laundry and the laundry cart she had knocked over. "Let's go see Denis... now."

"Fine!! Fine!! We'll continue to the room and ignore everything that just happened... NOT!!!" Alley spun happily around and headed towards a room marked 'Supply Room'.

"Whatever." Raven said as Alley disappeared through the Supply Room door. Raven watched and then she to walked through the door as well.

The room was filled with odds, ends and medical supplies she looked around for the person Alley had been talking about. Her thoughts were interrupted as Alley started to yell out into no where "DENIS!! DENIS WHERE ARE YOU??"

Raven looked at her sceptically "If he were here wouldn't we be able to see him? Or wouldn't he be replying?" she said trying over be heard over Alley's constant shouting for Denis. Alley ignored the comment and shouted harder. Suddenly something caught Raven's gaze in the corner of her eye. She looked over to where it came from to find a chalkboard with a piece of chalk in midair finishing a sentence on the board. Raven's mouth dropped as she read the sentence. "Hey Alley!! And Alley's friend. What's Up?"

Raven tapped Alley on the shoulder and pointed at the chalkboard where the words were written. "Hey Denis!!" Alley said waving at the chalk "This is Raven. She's a Teen Titan! Got any ideas where she might be?"

Suddenly the chalk started to move again. "No, can't say I know. Do you know where your body is yet?"

Alley shook her head "No. Not yet but I'm goin' to get Raven back before I go."

The chalk floated in the air making no attempt to write anything. When Raven spoke "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"You haven't told her yet?"

Alley shook her head another time. "No your better then me at theses things go ahead tell about everything."

"All right well get comfy this may take a while."

**Yes... I know what your thinking... Denis is a piece of chalk?!?!? No he isn't but I leave you to that assumption for now... I'm evil. Anyway... Sorry I haven't updated in a long time!! I had all my chapter's saved on my dad's computer then one wet and stormy day... okay it was actually bright and sunny. But it should have been wet and stormy!! Anyway I had chapter 8 P2, 9 and 10 DONE!!! Saved on his computer from when we went camping and I was writing in the car. But then they were deleted!! Stupid... dumb... computer that I already broke. Anway it's a sad, sad thing. But with the help of my friend KK we got this chapter back up and re-wrote chapter 10... but not 9. We're weird. **


	10. The Explanation, Room B6 Kara and Emily

**Chapter 9: The Explanation, Room B6 Kara and Emily**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans. But I do own this class list!! Wait a second. Class List? Whimpers No school starts on Tuesday!!**

**Like I said School starts on Tuesday. So my updating is going to go down... and my time away from the computer is going to go up (and hopefully my grades will to). But I promise you... every night before I go to bed I will write ATLEAST a half an hour or more in my journal. Then on Sunday or Saturday I'll type it up. So this may mean only one post a week. Depending on the homework situation.... Anyway this will probably be my last post before... dramatic music plays in background school.**

After talking a little bit more to Beast Boy and trying to calm him. Starfire floated off the ground and followed Beast Boy into the building. As they entered they noticed Cyborg and Robin were talking to a nurse at the front desk. As she and Beast Boy approached them Robin turned around and found them behind him. "Great news guys!! We can go see Raven in her room!" Cyborg then turned away from the desk and faced them "The nurse says she's in Room B6 on the South End."

Almost as soon as the words came out of Cyborgs mouth Beast Boy ran into the direction of the room. He could here the shouting of the others as they called after him to stop because he may hurt someone. But he kept running and running towards the room.

He ran past other people, the janitor, many doctors and nurses, the cafeteria, the Emergancy Room, and many other patients rooms when he finally came to an abrupt hault in front of a room that read "B6 South End".

He slowly pushed the door open to find a 15 year old girl in the room making the bed. She had dark cherry colored hair with chestnut brown eyes and wore a hemp necklace of the three primary colors. She also wore a black sleeveless t-shirt with with words 'HARD ROCK CAFÉ' written on it in silver. She wore a pair of light capree jeans that was held up by a bright yellow belt. For shoes she wore a pair of flip-flops that looked like they were made of beach grass and above on her ankle she wore a moon charm ankle bracelet.

"Am I in the right room?" he asked still looking at the girl who hadn't looked up from making the bed.

"If you're here to see Raven then yes you are." The girl finished and turned to Beast Boy. Her eyes widened as she starred at him. "Your Beast Boy!" she said in disbelief.

Suddenly there was movement in the corner of the room as a girl with blonde hair, that ended slightly above her shoulders, head jerked towards his direction. The girl had big blue eyes and wore a one sleeve black top and a pair of dark blue jeans. She suddenly stood up and started to jump up and down rapidly knocking over the chair in the process "OH MY GOD YOUR BEAST BOY!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!!! YOU'RE HERE IN THIS ROOM!! AND I'M HERE IN THIS ROOM!! AND-"The girl suddenly put her hand over her head and pretend fainted on the floor.

The other girl looked over at the blonde who was lying on the floor and raised a eyebrow. "Right." She said before she turned back to Beast Boy "Anyway my names Kara. I'm the secretary of the fan club your president of-"she was quickly interrupted by the hand that covered her mouth preventing her to say anymore. Beast Boy eyes darted around the room cautiously as he put a finger up to his lip signalling to be quite. "No one's supposed to know that." He removed his hand and then put it down at his side. "Okay then-"she said giving him a questioning look "Anyway, I'm Kara and that's Emily." She said pointing to the girl who lay on the floor. Suddenly Emily's hand rouse and waved at Beast Boy. "Em you can't wave when you faint." Kara said as she looked over at her sister who was waving.

"Oh." Emily said as she picked herself up off the floor. She looked at Beast Boy and then her face lit up. She then ran forward and gave Beast Boy a big hug. "Wow!! It's really you!!"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head and blushed "Yep it's really me!!"

Suddenly the door opened revealing the rest of the Titans. Emily caught sight of the rest of the Titans as they burst through the door and fainted. For real this time.

"Where is Raven??" Starfire asked in a confused manner as she watched the blonde headed girl fall to the floor. Starfire floated up to the stranger in concern and attempted to wake her up.

"Uhhhh..." Beast Boy said as he attempted to answer Starfire' question.

Kara looked at everyone then answered for Beast Boy "She's not here yet. She shouldn't be here for another hour."

"Oh. Guess we're going have to wait some more then." Robin said as he looked at the girl who had answered his question. "And who may I ask are you?" he said moving into the room and closing the door behind him.

"I'm Kara and that's Emily." She said pointing to the limp figure on the floor that Starfire was trying frantically to wake up. "Don't worry Star she'll wake up in... oh I'd say... right... about... now." As she said that Emily's eyes fluttered open and looked up into large emerald green eyes. "Hi Starfire!!!!" she merrily. Starfire's eyes lit up "You must be called Emily!!" Starfire said smiling. "Yep." Emily sat up and started to talk to Starfire.

Eventually everyone ended up sitting on two couches in the corner of the room talking about different things. Kara talked to Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg about their lives at the tower. It was almost like she was interviewing them without the microphone or anything else. There conversation went along the line of this...

"So what do you guys do in the day. I mean you don't have school and bad guys aren't out 24/7 so how do you pass your time?"

"Well." Cyborg said looking into Kara's dark brown eyes. "I spend most of my time creaming Green Boy's butt. But when I'm not doing that... I'm fixin' up my car or buildin' up muscles in the gym." Cyborg said as he flexed his muscles and winked at Kara.

She blushed and gave him a smile then turned to Robin and Beast Boy who were holding back snickers. "What about you guys?"

"Uhh... Training." Robin said as he looked over at Beast Boy.

"Ummmm... trying to beat Cyborg's High Score?" he said not really knowing what else he did. 'Stupid memory block.' He thought as Kara asked another question.

Over on the other couch, where Starfire and Emily sat, the conversation was very different. They both were both conversing about thing's they didn't understand. There conversation went like this...

"Emily? What is a period?"

"It's a dot the end of a sentence. Why?"

"Well when I asked Robin what it was. His face turned the color of a Gloorpeg-Unggreed then said it was 'Diffucult to Explain' then he ran off."

"Really?"

"Yes watch." Starfire leaned forward and tapped on Robin's shoulder "Robin may I ask you something?"

"Sure Star! What's up?" he said turning away from his conversation.

"What is a period?"

"Uh... I mean... Er... It's hard to explain."

"Could you please explain it to me?" She said innocently.

"Um... Well I would but then I would have to get into a subject that isn't... approiate. For some people in here." He tilted his head towards Emily.

"Okay Robin I will inquire another time then." She turned back to Emily "I do not understand it. But for a odd reason when I ask him that subject he does not give me a proper answer. It is extraordinarily odd."

"Hmmm..." Emily thought for a second "Well I guess that's boy's for you! Always confusing!" As she said that the door opened and everyone turned to see Raven being wheeled in on a stretcher.

Raven sat down on the floor and looked up at the chalkboard waiting for Denis to write something. "So what exactly do you know, Raven?"

"I know that I'm in a coma and so is Alley. That's about it."

"Well then your going to learn a lot in the next couple of minutes." The chalk stopped for a few seconds then started to write again "Yes it's true that your in a coma and so is Alley. Right now in your in the condition that we call 'A Wandering Soul'. A wandering soul is the soul of the person who is in a coma. The reason we call it a wandering soul is because that's what you have to do. In order to wake up from your coma you have to find your body. Which usually involve a lot of wandering to find it. Hopefully when you find it you'll be still be a wandering soul and not a lost soul."

"A lost soul?" Raven questioned.

"Yes a lost soul. Each hour you will fade away a little more. Eventually you will fade away to such a degree that you will be invisible. This usually can take from one day to a week considering on how much energy you use. The more you use the faster you fade. When you're invisible you're considered a lost soul. You cannot touch and feel ANYTHING. You cannot speak and it's even diffucult to move! I'm a lost soul that's why you can't see me.

Raven processed slowly processed everything in her brain. "Wait if you can't touch anything then how are you writing with that chalk?"she asked as she looked up at the board as Denis wrote.

"When you become a lost soul the first two things you touch are the only things you will ever be able to touch while a lost soul. One thing is almost always insured to be the floor and the second depends. In my case I just happened to be playing with a piece of chalk in my pocket. Don't ask how it got there. It just was there. Anyway because I was walking and playing with a piece of chalk in my pocket at the same time I became a lost soul those are the only two things I can touch."

Raven looked at the chalkboard." So how long have you been a Lost Soul?"

"For Denis about two month's. For me about a week." Alley said from behind her.

"Wait if you've been a coma for a week... then why aren't you invisible?"

Alley shrugged and started to inspect her fingernails. Then pointed to the chalkboard where Denis was, yet again, writing.

"The reason that she's visible still is every now and then there's a person who comes along and there energy fades slower then everyone else's. Alley is a example of this it take her two days for her energy to fade equal to a normal person's 1 day."

"It's kind of like I have a good cup of coffee every second day!!!" Alley pipped up from behind Raven startleling her in the sudden change in noise. "Like you need a cup of coffee every second morning." Raven mumbled to herself. Of course Alley didn't hear her so she once again examined her fingernails.

"Uhhh... I guess that's what it could be compared to. Anyway I think I covered everything."

Alley looked up at the chalkboard "Uh... No!! You're still forgetting something. Remember Lost Soul's... bodies!! You know."

"Oh yeah... that. When I said your lucky if you find your body when you're a wandering soul. Well you are... because you can just hop right in. But when you're a lost soul. There's something else you have to do and... we haven't quite figured that out yet."

Raven's mouth dropped all she did was stare at the sentence and read it over and over again. The then Denis started to write again. "I'm not done. Well also when you become A Lost Soul... you life is in the hands of the fates. You can die at any moment."

**I know this chapter was kind of boring but it was necessary to explain what's happening. Anyway I need idea's for what people need to do to get back in there bodies when there a lost soul... Although I won't need it for the next chapter I may need it for the one after. So if you have any ideas please suggest them when you review! If you do give me idea's I'll dedicate a chapter or a 1 shot to you and everyone else who gives me idea's. Thank You!! Oh and I now except Anonymous reviews!!**

**Lot's of Love**

**Mlz**


	11. Thumb War and Tofu Chicken

**Chapter 10: Thumb War and Tofu Chicken**

**Okay this chapter is almost complete pointlessness. ALMOST!! Well no it kind of is. It really doesn't relate to the story at all. But whatever I wanted to add it as like. Uh. The comic relief! But besides that it's just the Titans trying to rub off the grief of Raven for a while! Anyway LET THE POINTLESSNESS BEGIN!!**

A day had passed since Raven had come in the room it was now early morning and Beast Boy sat outside Raven's room waiting for Starfire to come out. She had insisted that she have some 'Girl Talk' with Raven even though she was in a coma.

Nothing much had happened over night. They had made a promise not to worry about Raven outside her room. But then again, that really wasn't much of a occurrence either.

To pass the time he had played countless games of tic-tac-toe, hang-man, rock-paper-scissors and arm wrestling with himself. After minutes of staring at the ceiling, tapping his feet, and drumming the fingers, he decided to play thumb war, with himself.

Passing the time was not easy when one was waiting for Cyborg to come rampaging down the hall. Or for him to come down the hall carrying the dead body of Robin.

In the cafeteria.

Robin and Cyborg sat at a table eating dry chicken, mashed potatoes, and cold canned peas, both with looks of disgust on their faces. They plugged their noses as they ate and quickly drank their flat root beer afterwards. After Cyborg's face turned pale for the twelfth time in a hour, he slammed his root beer down onto the table.

"Man this tastes like Beast Boy's tofu crap!" Cyborg said as he poked his meal with his fork.

"Uhhhhhâ.." Robin just looked down at the meal with his eyes. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it." He said trying to stay calm even though the thoughts he stuffed in the back of his head kept agitating at him.

"Yes there is." Cyborg said standing up and heading towards the place where Robin had ordered their food.

"Uhhâ wait â Cy!!! NO DON'T! IT'S HOSPITAL FOOD IT'S SUPPOSED TO TASTE BAD!! WAIT!!" Robin stood up and ran after Cyborg who was talking to the man who had taken their order. He started to pull on Cyborg's arm when he tuned into the conversation.

"Well did you order the special, sir?"

"YES!!! AND INSTEAD OF CHICKEN I GOTâ I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT!!" Cyborg said angrily at the man.

"Well you didn't order chicken." The guy pointed to the special menu.

"Today's Special- Vegetarians Delight- Tofu Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, Peas and the drink of your choice."

Cyborg's mouth dropped and then noticed the lack of tugging on his arm. He turned to the door to see them swinging back and forth.

"ROBIN!!!" Cyborg roared as he burst through the cafeteria doors and took off after the dark figure escaping in the distance.

Beast Boy sat in the hallway in a chair waiting impatiently for Robin. He had retired from all the other games and had retreated to twiddling his thumbs. Suddenly he saw Robin come skidding towards him on the wet floor.

Robin's arms flung wildly in the air before he regained his balance and came to a halt in front of Beast Boy.

"He knows???"

"Yep."

Suddenly Starfire popped out of Raven's room "I heard the sound of a Fifgardy-Hyinggred's screech of war. Is there something not right??"

Beast Boy looked up at her "Well Robin slid down the hallway and Cyborg should be-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ROBIN!!! YOU LITTL- UH-AHHHH!!" His shouting was cut short as he slipped on the wet floor and came sliding down the hallway. He quickly closed his eyes as he stopped in front of the Titans.

He opened his eyes to see an angry Starfire floating over him eyes and hands glowing green. "You will NOT hurt Robin!!"

"BUT HE GAVE ME TOFU FOR LUNCH!! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO DO NOTHING?!?!?!?!"

Starfire continued to stare him down not speaking just staring.

"You expect me to do nothing don't you?"

Starfire never budged from her spot just stared down at Cyborg not blinking not moving barely breathing.

"You expect me to do nothing. Fine I won't." he crossed his arms and sulked as Starfire landed on the floor pleased with his decision.

Cyborg got up off the floor and sat in the chair and looked over at Beast Boy who seemed pleased with the whole matter.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Cyborg asked looking over at Beast Boy sceptically.

Beast Boy's eyes went big and his face turned red and he scrambled to answer the question before Cyborg strangled him.

"Uhhhâ No?" He said meekly and trying to look innocent. Before Beast Boy had the chance to run Cyborg had him by the collar. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!?"

After thanking Starfire for the 6th time, Robin looked over to where Cyborg was trying to suffocate information out of Beast Boy. "I'll be right back." He said before he rushed over to the scene.

"Cant. Give. Information. If. I. Can't. Breathe." Beast Boy managed to choke out. The thought processed through Cyborg's brain and then he released Beast Boy making a large fwump**** as he hit the floor.

"Okay. Robin and I-"Beast Boy was cut short as his mouth was covered with a green glove.

"We. Uh-" Robin's mind scrambled for a buyable excuse "Decidedâ that we should all go on a tofu diet!"

"Right! Now after you take your hand off Beast Boy's mouth I'll decide whether or not to pound you."

"Uh-" was all Robin said before he removed his hand off Beast Boy's lips. He then silently slunk over behind Starfire and tried to make small talk with her.

"Spill." Cyborg said while he crossed his arms.

"Okay. Robin-and-I-made-a-bet-that-if-you-had-tofu-and-didn't-know-it-was-tofu-that-you- wouldn't-know-it-was-tofu."

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy blankly "Say wha'?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath before he tried to explain again "Robin and I made a bet that if you had tofu for lunch, and didn't know it was tofu then you'd eat it. Without complaining, swearing, griping and/or yelling at me for eating it. Anyway Robin said he wouldn't know and I said he would!! So thanks bud you just won me five bucks!!"

Cyborg put his finger to his chin in a thinking pose "I'm having after-thoughtsâ On who I should beat-up first."

Beast Boy silently crawled away and his beneath a chair as Cyborg thought. Suddenly a noise from down the hallway caught everyone's attention. "Hey Guy's!! Hey BB!! Hey Cyborg, Robin and Starfire!!"

"Greetings good friend's Emily and Kara!!" Starfire squealed as Emily ran up to her and gave Starfire one of the hugs she taught her the other day. The one that the Titans referred to as 'The Hug of Doom'. After their hug they danced around merrily holding each others hands and giggling for no reason what so ever.

Kara walked up to the Titans "Hey, how's Raven?" she stood in front of them as they exchanged nervous glances. Even Starfire stopped her merry dancing with Emily at the mention of Raven's name.

"Her condition hasn't changed." Robin finally said.

"Oh I see." Kara replied apologetically as she looked down at the floor.

"Hey it's okay. It's not your fault. At least it hasn't worsened!" Cyborg said as he patted her on the back.

"Yeah I guess so." Kara said as she looked up at Cyborg with sparkling eyes "Thank Yo-"Suddenly Kara was interrupted as a large crash was heard coming from inside Raven's room.

**Hmmmâ. Wonder what it could be?? Well you'll find out soon enough. Don't worry I don't think I'll make it anything important but if I do then. Oh well!! Sorry I kept you waiting it's just school has forced me to get up at 7 in the morning. So whenever I get on the computer. I'm lucky. Anyway chapter 11 shouldn't be up for a while. Sorry!! So while your waiting I recently put up a one-shot. Read that. It's not my greatest work because I wanted it to resolve around the poem that's in it. But It's okay. I may make it better later. I have to decide this. Or you can decide for me. What do you think?**


	12. The Finding of Alley's Body and Cammie

**Chapter 11:The Finding of Alley's Body and Cammie**

**Disclaimer: Furry pink fuzzballs with legs that call themselves "The Herinforgarvilk" will invade the earth before I own Teen Titans. Hopefully they'll invade soon.**

**Wow you know what!! This story is going to be A LOT longer then what I planned it to be!! I originally only wanted to have about 13 or 14 chapters. But in this chapter I've decided to add something that will probably add an extra. I don't know, maybe an extra 4 or 5. So I hope you guys can wait that long because the way that I'm going with this, it's going to take a while.**

Raven had been walking down the moonlit hallway for what seemed like days. When in fact it had only been hours in this particular hallway. Her body had faded just as Denis had predicted and she now looked some what like plastic.

Alley had searched the 2nd, 4th, 6th and 7th floors and found neither herself, or Raven. Raven had searched the 1st, 3rd and 5th floors and had the same luck as Alley. That being none at all.

The 5 days they'd been searching seemed to drag on forever as they walked through each door with a dying hope that it may lead to her or Alley's body. But of course each door she walked through had lead to another dead end. Another bite to her fading hope.

Raven then walked past a door she had checked earlier her eyes looked at the door and sighed. It had a young boy inside who looked only to be about 4 or 5. He had no hair and when she checked to see what was wrong with him it had said he had Leukemia. He had under gone 12 treatments so far and wasn't expected to last for much longer.

Throughout her whole experience at the hospital all those sad faces had made her more aware that she wasn't the only one who had grief. Her eyes turned away from the door as she heard faint footsteps coming towards her.

Alley was running towards her at top speed waving her arms around like a chicken with her head cut off. "RAVEN!!!!!!!" she yelled as came within 70 feet. She kept on running until she stood in front of Raven.

Alley panted as she put her hands on her knees and bent her head down while trying to breathe.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked as Alley looked up at her.

"Me-Denis-Room-Body-Found" she managed to get out while panting between words.

"Take deep breaths and try to make complete **understandable **sentences."

"All-right." Alley said as she stood up straight and inhaled "I just went to see if Denis knew anything about the location's of our bodies. He said 'No' but we ended up in a conversation and he mentioned that his body was on floor number 11 in room H2 north. So out of curiosity of what he looked like I went to see him. And in doing so I found my body!!!! I FOUND MY BODY, RAVEN!!! I'M SHARING A ROOM WITH DENIS!!"

"That's great!" Raven said while trying to suppress her emotions "Lets get you back to the real world then!" Raven said as she started to walk down the hall towards the elevator.

Alley just looked at her and then ran up beside her "Nuh-uh!! Your going back before me!" Alley said as she walked backwards in front of Raven.

"No you are. You found your body, you're going back."

"But you still need help finding yours!" Alley protested. Raven ignored her as the elevator doors opened and they walked inside the empty elevator.

"I don't need help Alley. Your going back, end of story." Raven gave Alley a look that Alley knew was a look telling her to stop. Knowing her limits Alley didn't push the issue. As much as she wanted to stay, she also wanted to get back to her human form so she could help them that way. Which she hopped she could.

The elevator pinged signalling they had arrived at Level 10. Raven stepped out of the elevator and started to follow the signs towards the room Alley had mentioned. Alley followed staying quite and following Raven. Even though she knew where the room was, and Raven didn't, she felt like she should follow instead of lead.

They arrived and in front of Alley's room. They both stood for a few seconds then Alley moved forward and pushed it open and they both stepped into the room.

The first thing that Raven saw were people in leather jackets sitting around a girl with short red hair. The girl, was Alley.

Raven moved closer and looked down at Alley's pale face. She stared for a few minutes until someone sneezed. She looked up to she a girl with blonde hair and oak colored eyes wiping her nose in a tissue. Raven's eyes just about popped out of her head and her stomach started to do flip flops as she examined the girl more closely.

It was indeed who she thought it was. It was the girl had punched Beast Boy in the face on the beach and the last person she saw before she fell into a coma. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder as her eyes darted towards a nervous Alley "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Who's that?" Raven said as she pointed to the girl with blonde hair.

Alley's face seemed to deepen in worry "That's my sister, Cammie. Why do you know her?" Alley said as her eyes darted between her sister and Raven.

Raven's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Shock took over her as she continued to stare at Alley in disbelief. Suddenly Alley slumped down onto the floor and broke out into tears. Raven looked at her in a confused way 'I hadn't told her about the girl. Why was she crying?'

"What's wrong?" Raven said as she crouched down to look at Alley.

Alley continued to cry and cry "They put you in a coma! She said she wouldn't!! They all did!! But they did it anyway!! I can't believe it." She said as her hair moved forward hiding her tear stained face.

"What????" Raven said as she nearly fell over "You- You knew???"

Alley nodded "I just didn't want to believe it. When I heard your story I kept telling myself. It's not them, it's not them! But something kept telling me it was. But I fell into denial."

"How did you know??? Why did you know?? Wha-" Raven crouched there confused.

Alley wiped away a newly formed tear and looked up at Raven "If I tell you more you'll hate me."

Raven looked at her and frowned "I won't hate you."

Alley slowly wiped away one more tear "Fine. But If you yell then I'll, I'll!!! I don't know what I'll do." she then took a deep breath then started.

"A couple of month's ago my sister Cammie, My brother Joe and a bunch of my friends were having a bit of financial trouble. My sister and brother practically rose me considering that my dad works from 5 in the morning to 10 at night at low pay and my Mom died giving birth to me."

"My sister and brother are twins and were always close. And although I'm two years younger we always got along."

"Anyway, A couple of month's ago they decided to take matters into there own hands. So a few of my friends and my brother robbed a bank. My brother and two other's were caught and didn't get away with the robbery. After that my family went through a rough time. My sister became bankrupt and desperate for money. This resulted in my dad having to go away and work for 2 years in Japan to get a higher salary. He's been sending us money every month but it's barely enough for us to get groceries and pay the rent."

"Then one day Cammie got phone call from a man named Slade. Then man said that he heard of her and our group and that he had a job for us if we were up for it. He then went onto tell her that if she did except she would be payed 10,000 and each person who helped would be payed 10,000 as well."

"At this time she had promised me that our group would never rob a bank or do anything like that again. After confronting the group about Slade's offer we all agreed not to do it."

"She called him back and told him no. Then he told her that he had me..."

**FLASHBACK**

Alley lay on a cold, hard, damp floor groggily waking up to find herself bound and tied in what seemed to be a small room. She looked around trying to see past the blackness that surrounded her but could see nothing but dark. As she looked harder she noticed an eerie glow on the floor. She shuffled herself around and saw a silhouetted man standing looking at a large computer screen.

"Where am I?" she said in a barely audible voice.

"Ah- I see you've awoke. Nice to finally meet you, Alley." The man said as he turned around and walked over to where she sat on the floor.

Alley looked up at the man whose face was hidden behind a mask "What do you mean finally meet you? Who are you?" she said as the man leaned over her body and looked into her eyes.

His face was shielded by a black and orange mask, he wore a strange outfit and his voice never rose giving him the first impression of a kind grandfather. 'Puh- Kind grandfather!!' Alley thought 'What kind of nice, kind Grandfather would tie up someone?!?!'

Suddenly the man spoke interrupting Alley's thought's."I'm Slade and the way your sister had spoke of you I'm surprised you didn't figure that out sooner."

"What do you mean my sister???" Alley said now fully awake and trying to escape "Where is she? What have you done with her?!?!"

"Easy child. She's fine. She'll also soon be realizing your missing. Then she'll agree to my every command or else you'll find yourself in a position you do not want to be in."

"What do you mean? Where am I? What's happening?"

"You ask to many question's child. They'll all be answered soon enough." Slade said in his mysterious tone as he turned around and headed towards the computer that was flashing incoming call.

"I suggest you be quite for this." He said as he clicked a button and her sister appeared on a screen.

"Hello Cammie." Slade said coolly to her frightened sister.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" she shouted at the screen.

"She's safe. For now. It's up to you. If you choose to kill her, Alley's not hurt. If you choose to put her in a coma, Alley's hurt. If you choose to do nothing. Alley dies."

Alley's mouth dropped and she attempted to say something but no words came out. Thousands of thoughts rushed through her mind as she stared at the man 'DEFINITELY NOT A KIND GRANDFATHER!!' She then looked up at the screen where her sister was crying.

"Fine!! HAVE IT YOUR WAY YOU COLD HEARTED KILLER!!" Cammie shouted at the screen causing more tears to stream down her cheek.

"I'm not the cold hearted killer. You are." He said as he pressed a button and the screen turned back to small screenshots.

Alley looked at them and managed to make out the figures of the Titans all moving around in what she guessed was the tower.

'The Titans?' she thought to herself before it clicked ' CAMMIE'S GOING TO HURT ONE OF THE TITANS!!! OMG!!!' As soon as she thought it a sudden shot o pain crawled through her right arm. She looked down just in time to see Slade take a needle out and whisper in her ear "Nighty Night."

Hours later Alley was slumped on the floor falling in and out of sleep. At the moment she was sleeping but not for long. Her eyes lazily opened to a hidden face.

"Your sister made a wise choice. Unfortunately it wasn't wise enough."

Suddenely something hard and cold hit the back of her head and a large clang could be heard. She felt heavy as she fell into a dark abyss.

END FLASHBACK

"So that's what happened. When I woke up I was a wandering soul and in the hospital. I later met Denis and then you. You know the rest." She said quietly as she looked down at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Raven said trying to hide her complete shock.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to believe it myself. I thought it may have been you but I wasn't sure. I wasn't even sure what it was she was supposed to do. But I guess it was put you in a coma. I'm sorry. I-"she stopped as she burst out into a constant stream of tears.

"It's ok. It's not your fault. If there's anyone to blame it's Slade. Not you, or your sister."

"Your- not mad?" Alley said between sobs as she looked up at Raven.

"Of course not."

Alley wiped away one last tear "I have something else you may want to know."

"What's that?" Raven said as she stood up and then helped Alley off the floor.

"One day I picked up the phone forgetting my sister was on and heard part of there conversation. Slade said "She needs to be taken care of to distract them. Without her they're much weaker." Then I hung up because I remembered they were talking.

Raven's mouth dropped "Oh my god."

**Ohhhhhhh!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Twists!! By the time this story is over this is going to have you all tied in knots. HEHEHEHE!!! maniacal laughter Errr- Okay I'm done.**

**Anyway, I've decided to bring Slade in. I haven't decided what exactly his master plan is but you know what... That's still in the future!! Anyway. Guess what? None of you gave me any idea's for what the thing you have to do to wake up is... so I made to make it up all by my lonesome!! But it's all right, I'll live. Maybe.**

**Anyway. Sorry If I have a lot of typo's in this chapter and if it's kind of confusing. I had to put it up in a hurry. The next chapter also won't be up for a while. I'm sorry... don't kill me!! Okay well I have to go. Gotta work on the next chapter while I still can!**

**Lot's of Love!!**

**Mlz**

**P.S I'd like to know what you thought of this chapter because honestly, I don't think it was that great. If you thought it was good, let me know. If you thought it was bad, let me know. If you agree with me, let me know! This all can be done by clicking the small blue button at the bottom of the screen that reads "Submit a Review". Go ahead!! Let me know!!**


	13. Raven A Lost Soul?

**Chapter 12: Raven. A Lost Soul??**

**All right welcome back for another chapter!! Before I start this chapter I'm going to.**

**A)Tell you I do not own Teen Titans**

**B)Tell you some news.**

**C)Answer your questions**

**D)Give a Dedication.**

**E)Start the chapter.**

**F)Finish the chapter with a authors note.**

**How does that all sound?? Peachy? Good, now lets start.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans... If I did would I be saying that?!**

**Greeting's fellow fanfictionist's!! As you can tell I am feeling rather odd at the moment, I mean who says "Greetings!" these days, besides Starfire that is. So if this chapter is off the hook, it's because I'm feeling off the hook. Anyway, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO GO SO LONG!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!**

**All right now that you've hopefully forgave me, onto other things... I've had a sudden burst of idea. I know what Slade's master plan is!!! And guess what? It has a lot to do with all his others!! Here's an unscramble the sentence for you to figure out... if you want to of course. It does contain a spoiler.**

"**EASSLD VILE NAPL SI OT KETA ORVE LAL FO UPMJ TIYC!!!"**

**Surprising, eh? Well not really. Anyway there's a little more to the plan then that. It's all in the midst of my mind waiting to be revealed though. Anyway. Onward to more important things like QUESTION PERIOD WITH MLZ! And also just talking to my reviewers...**

**Phoenix'sSoul- If I answered the question on "What's going to happen to Raven?" it wouldn't make for a very good story. Would it now? Also no ones going to destroy the people who attacked Raven.**

**Gryffindor620- Wow you're a detective!! Although Alley's not the Allison who died. Good guess!! I didn't even realize I did that!!! Wow! Good on ya!**

**Dannyscker- Although you didn't ask a question your review cracked me up!! I just had to tell you that.**

**Metajoker- Raven's reason for going on a date? Well if someone you liked asked you out on a date would you go!? I assume you would! So that's her reason. Also it's true she needs to meditate. I just don't get her to meditate in the story. If I wanted to I would. Maybe I'll add it later, just to keep you happy! Also I had a reason why I put Raven in a blouse. For a plain fact that I didn't want her to where a dress!! The one thing that I CANNOT imagine Raven in is a dress (just like I can't imagine BB in a tux without smiling)!! So because I wanted her to look nice I settled on a blouse and a pair of nice pants. Also you asked later who would do such a thing to Raven. Well if you read the last chapter you know who would!!**

**Nevermore Fovermore- Wow cool name!! Just had to comment on that. Also you find out what the noise was in this chapter.**

**HanyouPenguin- The Fluffy Fuzzies of Doom love me?! Cool!! Yay Fluffy Fuzzies!!**

**Unmasker2000- Well, when I read first part of your first review I frowned. "My first flamer." I thought. But as always my frown gets turned upside down!! You know why?? The reason is because you are the first person to give me an idea for the story! Thank You!! Hugs Although I already know how she's going to wake up I thank you anyway!! The only part that kind of disturbed me was the last part. About them uh- yeah. Well thanks for the suggestion and all, but I really don't want to write about something like that. It's just not my style. Plus if my parents found out I would not only be banned from fanfiction, but I would be grounded until I'm old and crippled! Which is quite a while away. Also you commented that chapter 11 wasn't interesting. Well it wasn't supposed to be that interesting, it was supposed to be informative and a large TWIST (hehe I love twists). Also I personally don't flame people and I also don't encourage flaming. So I'd prefer not to tell you how to flame.**

**I'd also like to thank all other reviewer's such as Change-Of-Heart2, redlobster7878, PirateChick and any the others who have ever reviewed. You're the one's that have kept me going and updating this story as frequently as I can!! Thanks for everything.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Unmasker2000. Thanks for the idea!**

**Now on with the story!!**

Beast Boy sat by Raven's bed starring down at her motionless body, slowly stroking her soft hand. Five days had passed since the large crash in her room. Some sort of medical equipment had fallen and broke out a window. Unfortunately it had been attached to Raven at the time. If they all hadn't rushed into the room quickly she would have been dragged out of her bed and out the window.

She had been feet away from death and yet she didn't even know. But thankfully everyone was strong enough to get the equipment back in the room.

Considering that there was a large hole in the window of Ravens old room. She had to be moved her up to the 11th floor. To room H3 north where she was now sharing a room with a woman who had awoken from a coma three weeks ago.

The funny part was that this woman had said that she had the strangest dream while she was in a coma, she said she remembered wandering around the hospital looking for her body and that she had met a invisible man who had told her where she was.

The doctors later told him that about 20 of comatoses at that hospital have that dream. It's either they have that dream, or they don't remember anything that happened in there dream.

Also Best Boy learned that on the rare occasion a comatose seemed to know a bit about what happened in the real world while they were in a coma.

One doctor had told him that he had a comatose here when the twin towers were destroyed. Weeks after the accident when the doctor was checking up on him he awoke and asked "How many people died?" Even though he was in a coma during the accident he somehow knew it had happened.

Beast Boy gazed down upon Raven's pale face wondering if she would be the same as the man. If she knew how miserable he was without her, if she knew that she had almost died, if she knew he loved her.

A silent tear ran down his cheek as the thought passed through his mind.

"Raven I-"

* * *

"Good Bye, Alley." Raven said as she looked down upon where Alley lay in the hospital bed. Raven watched Alleys hand, slowly twitch as she was began to awaken from her long dark slumber. Suddenly her eyes groggily opened revealing two amber eyes. 

"Cammie?" Alley moaned lazily as she started move the rest of her body looking around the room to see that her friends had all left.

Suddenly Cammie's eyes darted up off the floor where they had been for the last eight minutes to her sister. "YOUR AWAKE!!" Cammie yelled out of surprise.

"Yup." Alley said as she extended her arms towards her sister signalling she wanted a hug. Cammie immediately embraced her in a large bear hug and cried into her shoulder. Tears stained Alleys hospital pyjamas but Alley didn't seem to care. She just seemed happy to be in her sister's arms. Cammie mumbled all kinds of things into Alleys shoulders as Alley sat giving her reassuring nudges.

Alley's eyes then darted towards where she last saw Raven and mouthed the words "I remember." She gave her a wink then mouthed the words "Go!"

Raven smiled at Alley then gave her a small wave even though she knew Alley couldn't see it. With the small task that was waving she noticed a large task that had yet to be completed.

Her hand was starting to disintegrate. Her transition into becoming a lost soul had unfortunately begun.

"Oh no. Not now!!" Raven said as she rushed out into the corridor and looked around frantically in hopes that she may get some direction as to where her body was.

She started to run down the hallway when she realized that she didn't want to be able to touch the floor when she was a lost soul.

So gathering up a large sum of energy she lifted herself off the ground using her powers.

It took almost everything she had to keep floating. Shots of pain erupted from her body but she stayed in the air.

She then started to glide rapidly down the hallway when she heard a small voice. It was so tiny that it hurt to try and listen to it.

She attentively listened as closely as possible to what it tried to say when she recognized the voice. It was Beast Boy's. Realizing she had a chance at getting back to in her body she started to fly down the hallway, with as much speed as she manage, following the voice.

It got louder and louder as she flew towards the north end of the hospital with brisk speed. As she got closer she was able to distinguish the words he was saying.

"Raven. I know that you can hear me somehow. I don't know if you can or not but I just feel that this is a safe way to talk to you because your all ears."

Raven flew through the stairwell door and floated up to the 11th floor at top speed. Pain jolted through her body and made it feel like she was going to be ripped in two. But still, she flew.

She then took a second to look down at her body. The whole bottom half was invisible, it couldn't be seen at all. It was almost like some sort of force was gradually eating it away. Leaving her to wonder when it would finish its meal.

Raven continued to fly up the stairs though ignoring the fact that she was slowly fading away. She then burst into a hallway she hadn't seen before Beast Boy's voice was now getting louder as she drew closer to where she thought she was.

"Well I'm kind of having a hard time saying this and I'm trying to stall for time and everything. Which is really stupid, but I don't know any other way then just to plain say it."

Raven finally reached the room where Beast Boy's voice was coming from when she felt something similar to knives come crashing into her body.

She flew through the door trying to ignore the pain as she felt her mouth disappear. Then she spotted her body lying in a hospital bed. She dove for it with all her might trying to ignore the fact that she couldn't feel anything but the top of her head which she could still feel fading away with every millisecond.

Air rushed past he ears and a drop of sweat dropped down onto the floor. The whole scene seemed to play in slow motion for Raven as she reached out for her body.

As she flew through the air the last words she heard before everything went dark were Beast Boy's. They were simply three words that could have given her the strength to go on for another millennia. Those three words were, "I love you."

**I know! I know! It was short!! But guess what?! Raven found her body. The two question's are... will I be nice and let her get back in? Hmmm. Decision's, I've never been very good with making those. Also when she wakes up will she remember about Slade? Cuz' if she forgets about Slades attack on the city it wouldn't be the good. No, it wouldn't be good at all.**

**But back to the first question. Will I be mean or nice? I'm feeling kind of mean today so maybe she'll be stuck there forever!! Yes that sounds fun!! HEHEHE!! But I don't feel like going on much longer with the lost soul thing so chances are she's going back.**

**But over those two question's I think the real question of the hour is... How's Slade going to put his master plan into action? MWAHAHAHA!!! I'm evil. I gave away what his master plan is. But I'm NOT telling you HOW he's going to do it. You're just going have to figure that out for yourself. OR if I get 13 reviews for this chapter then I just MIGHT consider giving away a hint in the next chapter! So if you want a clue then please review!!!**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Mlz**


	14. Her Awaking from a Long Slumber

**Chapter 13: Her awaking from a long slumber**

**Oh my god!!! This is so sad!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!! It's chapter 13... the turning point in the story. Sobs uncontrollably NOOOOOOOO!!!! I'm sad. Anyway wipes away a tear I'll see if I can recover. Takes deep breath There I feel better already. Well almost.**

**Anyway. Like I said this is the turning chapter. It now goes from Raven being in a coma to her... well you'll just have to read to find out. Anyway in this chapter you start to get a better idea of what Slade's plan is, so for all the smart cookies out there you'll probably figure this out fairly quickly. Well, actually you'll have a good guess. But chances on it being right are pretty slim.**

**Guess What??? I GOT 13 REVIEWS!!! So look out for the unveiling of part of Slades plan in the chapter. ((Note: It's Robin who comes to the quick conclusion.))**

**Anyway as I write this I have to make a quick dedication, to my new baby cousin Christina. She came into this world on November 10th 2004 as a healthy 7 pound blond hair, blue eyed girl!! So although she can't read and will never know this is dedicated, to her I'm dedicating it to her anyway. Even though she looks like Terra. Who for those who know me well... know I do not like Terra. But that's my opinion and I have my reasons. Anyway on with the story...**

**P.S Before you star to read this you may want to read the last little part of the last chapter. Just to refresh your memory and all, because in this chapter I literally start off where I left off.**

**Claimer- I own Teen Titans!!! For I own everything!!! Including you!! And I'm forcing you to read what I say!!! See I forced you to do that!!! HaHaHa!!! I'm evil!!! I have control over you!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**The Real Disclaimer- All right. That was a lie. I don't own Teen Titans... or anything for that matter. But the rest was true. Well almost. Okay there was only one part that was true, because I really am evil!!**

**Anyway let us continue!!**

Raven felt cold at first; as though she was lying on a stone floor. But slowly and surely she felt herself drifting into a soft mattress and warm hand intertwined with hers. She groggily opened her eyes to see two evergreen eyes looking down at her hand, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you too," she whispered softly.

Beast Boy's eyes grew the size of plates when he heard the voice that he had been longing to hear for what had seemed like forever. He looked up at Raven's face to see her two beautiful violet eyes dancing with small tears that wer being held back. For the first time since that dreadful night he felt entirely overcome with joy. It wasn't a fake smile that he wore; it was 100 original.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!!" he said as he grabbed her in an embrace that was almost more painful then Starfire's. But although it hurt Raven, she didn't stop him; she had longed to hug him throughout all her time wandering the hospital, and now that she was finally getting that hug, she wanted it to last for an eternity.

"Yes, I am. I wanted to thank you for something too," she said as she pulled back and away from the warm embrace.

"For what?" he asked, as his face drew up in a confused way.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me find my way back." She moved closer and closer to his face.

"But-"Before he finished his sentence, he felt Raven's warm, soft lips meet his, making him instantly forget the rest of his sentence.

Although the kiss was short, it was the most wonderful thing Beast Boy had ever felt. It was nothing like the kiss they shared on their first date. This kiss was like the perfect, brilliant, clear, beautiful day after a destructive storm, like nothing Beast Boy had ever imagined. This kiss made all his pain that had built up while Raven was in the hospital wash away with the single touch of her lips. This kiss was his savoir from a misery that had built up inside him over the past week. This kiss was amazing.

As Raven pulled back she smiled weakly. "You were saying?"

"Nothing of any importance." He gave her a huge cheesy grin, forcing Raven to suppress a chuckle that was close to escaping.

"Beast Boy." Starfire said as her head popped into the room. "Robin has bought us all the delicious delicacies that can be found-"her mouthed dropped as she caught sight of Raven with her eyes open, sitting up straight and looking at her. "RAVEN!! YOU HAVE AWOKEN!" she exclaimed as she flew up to Raven and grabbed her in a huge hug.

Robin and Cyborg then looked in the room after Starfire's sudden outburst of joy. They both smiled and walked in and found their places near the bed.

"Hey look who finally decided to wake up!" Cyborg said merrily as he went over and messed up her hair with his enormous robotic hand.

"Welcome back!" Robin said as he crossed his arms and watched as the Tamaranian tried to hug the poor girl to death.

After a few desperate gasps for air by Raven, Beast Boy finally tapped Star on the shoulder. "Star, I think you may be hugging her a **little** too hard."

"Oh, I am sorry Raven! I did not mean to hurt you!!"

Raven inhaled long and hard before she replied, "I know you didn't mean to, Starfire. It's okay."

Suddenly two other people popped their heads into the room. "What's all the kafuffle? We could hear Star scream all the way down on the 6th floor!! " said the girl with the medium length brown hair.

Cyborg turned and smiled at the sight of Kara. "Raven woke up!" he said as he gestured with his hand for them to both come in.

"Raven, this is Kara and Emily. They've been helping you recover." Cyborg said as he pointed to the girls as they walked up beside him. The two girls waved at Raven, who replied with a simple and icy, "Hello."

"Don't take it personally," whispered Cyborg, "She's like this with everyone at some point. She'll warm up to you eventually. She's just not good with strangers."

Emily nodded and went closer to where everyone else stood around the bed talking with Raven, leaving Kara and Cyborg to talk alone, for pretty much the first time ever.

"So- uh- Do you wanna- Now that Raven is better, and everything-"Cyborg scratched the back of his head nervously as a small blush crawled up his face. "Do you wanna go to a movie with me tonight? Or something like that?"

A smile grew across Kara's face. "That would be great!" she exclaimed. They both exchanged grins and then walked forward a bit more to join the group.

"So, what was it that you dreamt about while you slumbered?" asked Starfire.

Raven looked nervously at the floor, wondering whether or not to tell her friends what exactly happened. They'd either think she'd gone totally nuts, or believe her. "Well- I'm not quite sure if it was all a dream," she said quietly, while twitching her hands nervously.

"What do you mean, you aren't sure it was all a dream?" questioned Robin.

"Well, it all started when I arrived at the hospital." She began to tell the tale of how she met Alley and Denis, how she spent countless hours searching for her body, how they finally found Alley's body and how her sister had been the one who hurt her. But before she could explain anything more about why Alley's sister was set up to hurt her, Starfire interrupted.

"Why would she do such a thing?!"

Raven looked at Starfire for a second before her eyes drifted off towards the floor yet again.

"Well, it wasn't entirely her fault. She was trying to protect her sister."

"From who?" Robin asked as curiosity kicked in.

Raven hesitated on telling them for a few seconds. Knowing what their reactions would be, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see it, and then said the name, "Slade."

When Raven opened her eyes she saw the shocked expressions that had shot across every face in the room, and those shocked eyes were all staring at Raven in disbelief.

It took them all a couple minutes to completely register the fact that it was the Slade they were all thinking of.

"But, what would Slade want with you being hurt!? I thought he was obsessed with hurting Robin!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he broke the silence.

Robin glared at Beast Boy for a few seconds before slouching into a thinking pose while leaning up against a table. "He wanted you dead?" he asked Raven.

Raven nodded in response.

Everyone looked at Robin waiting for him to say something. "My best guess is that he wanted one of the most powerful members dead, and then one of the other most powerful members," he nodded in Beast Boy's direction, "would be in such grief that he wouldn't be able to fight. Leaving 3 members to protect the city. Which leaves the odds against us. And it also means that I have to find out how exactly he's planning on doing that."

Everyone stared in astonishment at Robin's guess. _'Is it true?' t_hey all thought.

"I have to go find out how he plans to do that. See you guys later." Robin stood up and walked out the door, leaving a frowning Starfire to look on after him. "I am going to go aid Robin in his search for a answer," she said as she slowly flew out the door, pursuing Robin down the hallway.

Then Cyborg looked up at a clock in the corner of the room. "We better get going too. It's almost six o'clock, and this one," he said as he ruffled Emily's blonde hair, "has to be home by 6:30 for supper. So I'll see you guys later." He, Kara and Emily walked out the door, all giving a small wave as they left.

That left Beast Boy and Raven, once again, alone in the hospital room.

Silence surrounded them as they both gazed aimlessly around the room, trying to avoid contact with the other's eyes. After a few minutes of a long peace Beast Boy broke the silence. "Are you sure about Slade?"

Before Raven could reply, a voice came from the entrance. "Yes."

They both looked back in surprise at the new voice, and there, standing in the doorway, was both Alley and Cammie.

Cammie was wearing the attire Raven had seen her in earlier, but Alley was in hospital clothes and pushing around an IV with a stuffed animal hanging off of it. Her skin was paler than usual, and her eyes seemed to be less vibrant then normal. But she still looked like the Alley Raven remembered.

"Hi," Alley whispered in a tired voice.

"H,." Raven replied as they both looked at the state the other was in.

"Uh- Hi?" Beast Boy said, still confused by who these people were. Then he noticed the girl who hadn't said anything. She looked familiar, and after thinking for a few seconds he realized it was the same girl who had punched him in the nose on the beach the day he and Raven went on their first date.

"Hey, I remember you! You punched me in the face!" he said as he stood up and started to walk towards her, making the girl's eyes widen in shock. But before he could move forward anymore, he felt a hand slither onto his arm and hold him back from going any further. "Beast Boy, this is Alley and Cammie," Raven said as she pointed towards the two girls.

Beast Boy's eyes widened in surprise. "So you told the whole story, but yet you didn't tell me that the girl who punched me in the face was the same one who was... Uh- Your name's Alley, right?" he asked, as he looked over at the girl with red hair.

"Yes, that's right," Alley said, trying to stay very quiet and keep her voice no more then a soft whisper.

"Okay. Thanks." He turned back towards Raven. "You told the whole story and didn't tell me that the girl who punched me was Alley's sister!?!" Beast Boy exclaimed finishing his paragraph.

"I was going to tell you, but Starfire cut me off," Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"Oh, sorry," he said apologetically as he frowned and looked down at the white floor tiles in shame.

"That's all right." She looked over to where the two girls stood. "How are you guys?" she asked.

"Not the greatest," Alley replied looking down at the floor as she gave a short sigh, her face suddenly falling from a sad look to depressed.

"Why, what happened?" Raven asked as she looked at the girls with a concerned face.

Alley continued to stare at the floor when tears started silently roll down her fair cheeks. "Denis-"she started as she tried to swallow back the constant stream of sobs that were destined to run freely down her face sometime or another. "Denis has a concussion."

Raven's mouth dropped as she continued to stare at the two girls. Before she could manage to say anything else Alley cut her off. "They say he's going to die."

Raven covered her mouth in complete shock. Her eyes drifted around the room aimlessly as she fell into deep thought. She couldn't think of what to do or say. She didn't even think she could say something if she wanted to because of the lump that had formed in her throat, preventing any words from escaping.

She barely managed a small, "Oh," before her eyes were fixed out the window, where she could see off into the distance. The rugged landscape was scattered with green trees and cloud cover that blocked any view of the sun. As she looked closely she could see two large birds taking off and heading in direction of the hospital. "I see," she finally said breaking the silence that had enveloped the room. Her gaze then moved away from the birds that were gradually growing bigger as they came closer.

Everyone was silent. It was like they all had something to say but couldn't bring themselves to say it, when suddenly Beast Boy's communicator went off with Cyborg's voice. "BB, get your green butt down to the East Side NOW!!! We have Slade's guys down here!!"

Beast Boy quickly took the communicator off his belt but before he could respond. Cammie let out a long shriek as she pointed towards the window.

Raven turned just in time to see the birds she had seen earlier. But they weren't birds at all... they were Slade minions. The window broke into a thousand pieces causing everyone to fling up their arms in order to protect their faces as two minions broke in. As the glass fell, Raven peered out just in time to see both minions throwing two disks at the four people in the room. "Azarath Metri-"she started when something suddenly hit her head and caused her to scream in pain as a sudden jolt of energy surged through her body. Almost as soon as she was shocked she found herself , for the second time in two weeks, falling into darkness. But as her eyes closed she caught sight of Beast Boy falling as well.

"No," she slowly whispered, as her head hit the bed.

**Eep!! I'm so sorry for being lazy and not updating in a month! Please forgive me!!! I really didn't mean to!! I promised myself each week I would get it done soon, but each time I promised I'd have a new test that would come up. So I had to slowly piece everything together over time. But lucky for you all I'm going on a very long car ride today and am dedicating every second of it to this story!! In total it'll be about eight hours of steady story writing! So if you're all lucky and review lots for me before I get back... I may update next week. If I have time that is.**

**But guess what? I hear that working under pressure helps get stuff done. So I swear on the bible that if I'm not done by January, 1st 2005 then I will have at least 5 new chapters. But I'm sure that I will be finished by then so no need to fret. Anyway from now on it's going to be action packed. But the end is going to be fluff filled. Anyway... I have to do homework so I don't have to do it today in the car. I don't want any interference with my writing time!!**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Mlz**


	15. The Heyarmunkumo Reincarnation

**Chapter 14:** **The Heyarmunkumo Reincarnation**

**Well this is it, this is the chapter where Slade's plan is revealed. I changed this story around so many times. But thankfully I've FINALLY decided on what direction this is going in. So for those I told what was going to happen are going to get quite a surprise in this chapter! Anyway, although I NEVER thought I'd ever do this, I'm dedicating this chapter to my brother, because with his thinking outside of the box helped me piece together the ending of the story. So I have to thank him for that.**

**Anyway time to start the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. But I do own my fingers, which are starting to fall off due to long hours of writing and typing.**

Cyborg threw the last Slade minion to the ground and looked around the street, which was scattered with robot parts. "That's the last one," he said as Robin and Starfire both walked up to the half human.

"But why is it that Beast Boy did not come in our time of need?" Starfire asked, as she started to float.

"I don't know, but we're going to-" Robin was cut short as his communicator started beeping furiously. He flipped the screen open to see a nurse with long brown hair in the screen. "Uh- Hi?" Robin said in a confused way.

"Hello, my name is Stephanie. I've been helping Raven recover. There's been an accident."

Starfire floated around behind Robin to see the small screen. "What has happened?" she asked the nurse on the screen.

The nurse frowned slightly. "They've been kidnapped."

* * *

Cold water splashed onto Raven's face, waking her with a jolt from her deep slumber.

"Hello, Raven," said a calm, cruel voice that Raven knew well.

Her eyes quickly opened and darted upwards to see a masked man standing above her, looking down upon her with steely blue eyes. "Slade," she whispered, her voice filled with fury as she lurched forward, only to be held back by her bindings.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she shouted, trying to free herself from the bindings. But nothing happened.

"Tsk, tsk, Raven. You should know that before I kidnap someone, especially someone with superpowers, I do lots of research. Research on their weaknesses, their strengths, and every detail known about them and their personality. But one thing that I also look for is family ties. And I must say, your father was quite helpful."

"MY FATHER?!?!?" Raven yelled, causing her voice to echo around the large room.

"Yes, your father. Decent fellow really, don't know how you're related." He walked over to the large computer nestled in the corner of the room. He then pulled a chair over and sat down in front of her.

"Decent fellow?" Raven said as she looked up at him with hate-filled eyes. "He was a murderer. No murderer I know is decent."

"I suppose that may be so. But people's opinions differ from one person to the next." Slade opened a pocket in his belt and pulled out a mirror. Not just any mirror though, Raven's meditation mirror. "This is yours, isn't it?" he asked as he set the mirror on the floor in front of her.

Raven didn't respond, but her eyes darted between the mirror and Slade.

"The answer is yes, I can see it in your eyes."

"Then why did you ask?" Raven snapped coldly.

"Because I prefer a spoken answer. Anyway, this is what I've been using to contact your father, and he tells me you're familiar with the 'Heyarmunkumo Reincarnation'. "

Raven's eyes widened at the name. The memory flashed through her mind of one of the Azarathien Priests teaching it to her when she was little.

* * *

"Now, Raven, if I teach you this, you have to promise me you will never use this spell. Not even under deathly circumstances," said the priest.

"Then why do you want to teach it to me?" Raven asked.

"Because I believe that knowledge should be shared. In order for one to be the wisest they can be, they must have all the possible knowledge they can obtain. Now promise me, child."

Raven looked up at him with curious young eyes. "I promise," she nearly whispered.

"Good. Now, before we begin, I'll have to tell you about the spell." The priest opened up one of the many musty old books on Azarath.

"This spell's name is the 'Heyamunkumo Reincarnation'. As you know, your father is, for the time being, banished to the underworld. But this spell can bring him back, with the help of your meditation mirror. And although the spell is helpful for some, even though I do not know how, it is costly for you, for if he is reincarnated, the person who brought him back must give up their body for his use. And if he is defeated in your body and dies, your body dies too, and you're stuck as a soul wandering the earth for an eternity. Do you understand?"

A young Raven looked at the priest in awe. "Yes."

"Good."

* * *

The memory came to a halt as Slade slapped her across the face. "Raven! I asked you a question, now answer!"

Raven looked down at the floor nervously, deciding whether or not to lie. "Yes, I am familiar with the reincarnation." She answered, her eyes glancing towards the mirror.

"Good. Now set him free."

"SET HIM FREE?!?!?" she shouted as her eyes darted upwards to Slade's masked face. "ARE YOU NUTS?!? IF YOU SET HIM FREE HE'LL KILL YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE ON EARTH!!"

"That's what you think. Now release him!" Slade said as he stared coldly down at her.

"NO!!" Raven yelled as she started to squirm, trying to escape her bindings.

"I figured you'd say that. Luckily, I was prepared." Slade stood and walked casually over to the computer and pushed a few buttons. Suddenly camera shots from around the city appeared. Slade pressed another button and one of the screenshots enlarged.

Raven's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. The screenshot was of a room where three limp figures were bound to a wall, and in the very middle of their shirts lay a disk with a simple letter "S". The people were Alley, Cammie and Beast Boy.

"What are you going to do to them?!" Raven hissed.

Slade turned around with his finger over a button. "This." His finger slowly pressed down on the button and released quickly.

The screen was immediately filled with a bluish-white light, and three painful, muffled screams could be heard coming from a room to Raven's right.

Then, as abruptly as it had started, it stopped, and the original picture appeared.

"What-" Raven swallowed, trying to suppress both tears and anger at the same time. "What did you do?!" she hissed, afraid she already knew the answer.

"I electrocuted them, my dear," Slade said as he walked over to where she sat, bound on the floor. "And if you disobey me, that's what will happen over and over. Except every time you make a mistake, I put more voltage into the shock."

Raven just about choked. "You're lying!" she yelled as she suddenly lunged forward.

"As much as you'd like to believe I am, you know I'm not… and even if I was," Slade crouched down and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his cold eyes, "I'd doubt you'd take the risk of losing your dear Beast Boy. "

Raven glared at him, tears struggling to escape, but she wouldn't allow them to. "Fine. I'll do it," she whispered.

"Good girl." Slade said, as he pushed the mirror closer to her.

**Now, what did you think of that?! I worked hard on this chapter, and I still think it kind of sucks. But whatever that's my opinion. Not yours. Speaking of your opinion!! You should tell me what it is!!! By reviewing!!!**

**Anyway if you're wondering why this chapter was short it was because I was originally going to have the next chapter in with this one to. But I decided against it. But it's a fairly good decision because you get to read more sooner!! Anyway got to go write more!! Bye!!!**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Mlz**


	16. Daddy Dearest

**Chapter 15: Daddy Dearest**

**I don't know about you but I TOTALLY love the name of this chapter!!!! Why? I have absolutely no idea. But I still do. Anyway, anyone have any clue whose Daddy it could be? Hmmm!!! Let us ponder.**

**Okay enough pondering for one day. Onto bigger and better things!!**

**Don't really have much more information except but that I'm going on another trip that I'm dedicating more time to my story. The thing is I won't be able to do much as last time because last time I wrote in the car I got nauseous and I felt like I was going to, well I won't get into that. But although this trip is no where near as long I have to baby-sit my little bro in a hotel while my parents go to a party. So more writing time!!! YAY!!! **

**Anyway my rambling is coming to a close because I'm eager to start this chapter, with an awesome name. If I may say so myself! Anyway before I go I'm dedicating this chap to two of my bestest friends KK (PirateChick) and C.C!**

**KK and C.C- May you forever be as swift as the wind and carry your lonely chocolate chips atop cupcakes, hug your Beast Boy plushies and remember Steve the boulder, Penelope the rock and they're two pebbles Olaf and Omar for a eternity. For they are great insiders that should be remembered eternally. **

**LoL, Anyway, on with the story!!**

**Discliamer: I do not own Teen Titans. My Beast Boy plushie is enough to keep me happy… for now. I'll get greedy for a Raven plushie when my mom lets me near her sewing machine again. After I broke her needle three times and screwed up the thread like fifty times, while making BB, she doesn't quite like letting me use it. I wonder why?**

Starfire floated in the air, shivering as the cool breeze coming off the harbour struck her with its icy breath. "Which warehouse are they in?" she asked as she landed next to Robin, who was holding his communicator in hand and walking around aimlessly.

"My communicator says they're supposed to be right here." He replied, pointing to the empty space in the corner of the dock. "But there's nothing there!"

Cyborg started to walk towards the area Robin had pointed to. "Maybe it's some sort of-" He came crashing to a halt as the sound of metal smashing against metal rang throughout the bitter air. "-Cloaking… device." He mumbled as he fell back onto the docks.

Starfire giggled as Cyborg gradually lifted himself off the wooden planks. Robin then cautiously moved forward and placed an item with a small "R" imprinted in the middle on the invisible wall. "Stand back." He warned the others as a red circle suddenly illuminated a small section of the wall, surrounding the disk. In no less than 4 seconds, the object exploded, but no sound came from blast. Before anyone could ask about what had happened, Robin interrupted.

"Bingo," he said mischievously, and stepped cautiously forward and into the dimly lit room.

* * *

Raven gazed down at her meditation mirror that Slade had placed in front of her. 

This mirror was meant to do good for her. It was intended to do good for the world, to keep everyone safe from her father. But the mirror was just about to help her father wreak havoc on the one thing she'd been trying to protect for nearly her whole life. SHE was about to help her father, the one thing she'd vowed never to do.

Raven sighed at the thought of helping her father. "You're going to have to untie me if you want me to do this correctly."

"You'll manage."

Raven's eyes darted up to meet Slade's icy stare. She glared at him for a few seconds when suddenly a crash was heard coming from one of the other rooms.

Slade looked up in panic anger and rushed towards the computer. "DO IT NOW!! Or else your little friends die."

"But, I-"

"NOW!!!!!" Slade yelled, panic filling his voice.

Raven closed her eyes and let her tears roll freely down her cheeks. There was no use trying to hold them back, the world was going to end anyway. Her father would have his glory as he triumphed in their constant battle to stay on top. And she would be left dead as he sought out other worlds to destroy. She knew she was his only key to the world, and if she had any hope of trying to save it, she'd have to place the burden and her trust on her friends. "I'm sorry everyone," she whispered to the mirror. "I'm sorry Beast Boy. I really am."

"Lapigamma Kayipaig'mon Lumbaleekaraga," she began to chant, the ancient spell making a blood red mist rise around her and everything else in the room.

"Zimbyhorolae Maiumshrue."

The room now had a faint smell of burning flesh, and all around, flames could be seen. Although they weren't real, Raven could feel the heat against her body. She knew that if she listened closely, she could hear a women screaming in the far distance, and the voice of a mad man running after her. But by far, the most frightening illusion in the room wasn't an illusion at all... it was the mirror. Scenes of horror passed by in its small frame, making anyone who saw it shiver in pure horror. But the most visible thing in the mirror were the four glowing yellow eyes, staring out into the hell-filled room.

"Kwinhorotoe Xavrahajee." Raven paused; the spell had one last word. The last word would make the world erupt in utter turmoil. Everywhere would be chaos by the time Trigun was done. Only a few would be left standing, and Raven knew they would be ruthless leaders, who would follow Trigun in his conquering of other worlds.

"Hey-" Raven started, but bit her lip as a small droplet of sweat from the heat of the flames trickled down her pale cheek "Heyarmunkumo." She closed her eyes tightly, getting ready for some sort of impact. A wind ripped around her as the room exploded in the full-blown force of the misery of hell. Then everything died away, and all the chaos stopped. Raven cautiously opened her eyes one at a time to see everything the same, except for one thing.

Trigun floated over the mirror, staring down at her. His ghostly figure was far more terrifying and petrifying than the one that had been haunting her mind for so many years. Although he was much smaller, the red was more deathly and his features had aged, giving him a bloodcurdling look. "Truly sorry, dear," he said, voice filled with hate and anger, "but you're in my body." Then, with a rush of pain, Raven felt Trigun hit her chest with the full impact of a truck.

A bright white light erupted into the room as Raven let out a bone-chilling scream. Slowly the scream died down to nothing as her soul was ripped from her body and pushed aside to let Trigun's take its place. "No," she whispered quietly, as she saw her friends come barging into the room just in time to see the light fade away.

Slung over Cyborg's and Starfire's shoulders were Cammie and Alley, and limping in behind Robin was Beast Boy, looking in horror as her body was being taken over by her father.

Raven looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, before breaking out into another flood of tears.

**Well, what do you think about that?! I think I did a pretty good job with a pretty short chapter. But then again I don't really know. So you should tell me, because if you don't then I'll just assume that no one liked this chapter and that I'm writing this for no reason. That's the importance of reviewing!!! For if you don't review then no one will know you liked it!!**

**Anyway, REVIEW!!!**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Mlz**

**P.S HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!**


End file.
